Immortal Dreams
by kat46
Summary: Ares in the modern world trying to cope without the woman he loves, it's got an interesting twist. I'm working on a prequel so let me know what you think.


"You know someone who has loved once is more likely to love again," she whispered.  
  
"Such wonderful words of wisdom," he sneered. "Leave me alone."  
  
"That's just it big brother you've been alone much too long." "Why don't you go out and do something?" she said exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, I could go start a war, how's that sound?"  
  
"Well at this point anything's better than this funk you're in, it's kinda pathetic."  
  
"That's it!" he exclaimed as he turned to her, hand raised with the first sparks of a fireball forming.  
  
"Okay I can take a hint", Aphrodite giggled and she dissolved into nothingness.  
  
Ares was not amused and threw the fireball at a marble column, cracking it. As it crumbled he heard her voice again.  
  
"You're gonna clean that up! Olympus isn't what it used to be but we all need to do our share."  
  
Now it was his turn to dissolve before he brought the whole damn place down around them.  
  
What was it with blondes? First that annoying little bard, then psycho Barbie, now his own sister, by the Gods he should have zapped her! He knew she meant well and damn it she was right, it had been thousands of years, but around the anniversary of her death he got a little depressed, oh hell he was downright maudlin.  
  
He needed some distraction. A little war maybe? It had been years since he started anything, mankind did a good enough job of it for him he didn't need to interfere. There was the mid-eastern thing, he could go and whisper in a few ears, just for fun. The idea just didn't have the same appeal as it used to. He had changed, they all had, what few of them were left after she.  
  
Continuing to brood as he walked down the street, he didn't see the woman in front of him until he had bumped into her, knocking her backwards. He reached out for her arm but his mind being more than a thousand years away, he missed and she landed rather hard on her rear.  
  
"Ouch...why don't you watch where you're going", she moaned while grasping her bottom, "I could've cracked my." finally looking up at the man who bumped her, she inhaled sharply.  
  
"Jeez you're huge," she exclaimed, "What do ya think you own the sidewalk, although I can see how you may need more of it than the rest of us but god!"  
  
Ares reached down took her hand and unceremoniously pulled her up. Looking into her eyes, which he couldn't help but notice, were an alarming cat- green, he said simply, "Yes."  
  
What in the hell did he mean by that, 'Yes'? She didn't have time for this, if she missed her bus she'd have to pay for a taxi to get her to campus on time and she didn't really have the funds for that right now. However, looking in his golden brown eyes she wanted to stay and challenge that only too obvious arrogance she saw there. She almost blurted out what in the hell do you mean, 'Yes', you arrogant giant.  
  
Something changed in his eyes; they twinkled with mischief as they roamed up and down her, "Is there anything I can do for your uh bottom?"  
  
She looked him up and down, damn he was a hottie, and there was something vaguely familiar about him, but what an.  
  
"Arrogant ass-hole," she said as she stalked past him noticing with satisfaction that his mouth opened with brief astonishment, ha, so sure of himself he obviously wasn't used to being talked to that way, probably not by women at least. Oh I bet they just fall at his feet in worship, although I can see why, he definitely needs to be taken down a notch or two Kat thought as she made it to the corner to see her bus speeding off up the cross street.  
  
"Oh just wonderful, damn it, shit!"  
  
"What a dirty little mouth you have, such words shouldn't come from such pretty lips."  
  
"What, first you assault me, now you're stalking me?"  
  
His face took on a feigned wounded look, "I'm just walking on this sidewalk trying my best not to injure anyone," his voice suddenly taking on a harshness as he finished, "who may be careless enough to bump into me because they weren't watching where they were going."  
  
She tuned to look at him with a sharp comeback on her lips, when he suddenly said, "I was even concerned for your, your, well being and you called me an obscene name."  
  
Was that how it happened? She considered it for a moment, no I don't think so, oh hell who knows I was caught up in not missing the damn bus maybe it was my fault she thought.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I called you an ass-hole, can you leave me alone now, I missed my bus and I've gotta figure a way to get to campus that won't cost me the family fortune, okay, bye-bye now."  
  
"Why don't you just wait for the next bus?" he asked while looking at her like the wolf must have looked at little red riding hood.  
  
Oh boy I think I'm going to have trouble with you, she thought.  
  
At the same moment he was thinking along the same lines. Damn she was very pretty, that body made him wonder what she would look like wrapped in silk, or even better nothing at all, but Gods, another exasperating blonde.  
  
Damn what in Hades was wrong with him, she was nothing but hostile to him and here he was becoming very.well, aroused. Didn't that make sense though, he was after all the God of War, and he reveled in hostility didn't he? That must be it, he convinced himself, but he couldn't remember when he got so hot just verbally sparring with a woman, no he could remember, and that's what bothered him, she wasn't . but she had spirit at least, he'd give her that.  
  
"Well if I wait for the next bus I'll be late for class and my calculus professor's a di. umm, a real jerk."  
  
Why did he make her so self conscious, she had been checked out by guys before, maybe not as sexy as this one, oh God she really needed to stop that, he's a total stranger, and very probably a psycho who has women tied up in his temple. Temple? Where the hell did that come from, she was thinking basement, but then she pictured him on a large throne in a temple decorated with swords, shields, and other tools of ancient combat. It was her Ancient Civilizations class driving her nuts, had to be, she was obsessed with it lately, it's cute professor didn't help either, but compared to this guy he was chopped liver.  
  
She cut her eyes to him; he was what they meant when they said tall, dark and handsome, oh yeah. She wasn't short herself at 5'9 but he had at least six inches on her and he was big, Conan the Barbarian big.  
  
"Oh, I see," he said, then grabbed her hand and walked very quickly down the street, his long legs covering so much more sidewalk than hers, she had to jog to keep him from pulling her off her feet.  
  
"Just where in the hell do you think you're doing, let go of me," she exclaimed pulling at her hand.  
  
"I'm getting you a taxi."  
  
She pulled away as hard as she could but couldn't break free of his huge hand; he whirled around and tugged her so she fell against him.  
  
"What now?" he asked obviously annoyed.  
  
Whether it was from trying to keep up with his pace or his sudden close proximity, she didn't know but she felt a little woozy, and inadvertently leaned against his massive chest. She looked up to see him smiling that wolf smile again as he wrapped his large arms around her.  
  
"I thought you were in a hurry little girl but I don't mind stopping for this." At which he pulled her tighter against him.  
  
"Oh God," she moaned, to which he smiled and again replied simply, "Yes."  
  
She could smell the leather jacket he wore, mmm.. nice, very masculine, wait a minute what was she doing? She didn't even know this guy and she was letting him hold her, so intimately, she could feel his whole body against her, so hard, especially.  
  
She suddenly felt the blood rush to her face and exclaimed a little shakily, "Let me go gigantor or I'm going to scream rape."  
  
"Anyone looking at you're face wouldn't believe you're at all worried about that," he said quite smugly.  
  
Ok time to take another tactic, she slowly brought her knee up towards his groin, sensing what she intended he pulled away in the nick of time.  
  
"You were going to knee me in my."  
  
"Well you should have let me go when I told you to," she interrupted.  
  
Ares breathed out a long breath of air, and said menacingly, "Told me? Told me! No one tells me what to do, especially ungrateful little blonde brats."  
  
He whistled and a taxi appeared almost out of nowhere, into which he rather rudely threw her, tossed the driver some money and stormed off down the street.  
  
"Uh where to lady", the driver asked. "Umm, well, uh, University Station", she stammered.  
  
She couldn't help but look back as the cabbie sped off, she thought she glimpsed him in the crowd at the corner but then he was gone, She'd never see him again, just as well she thought, someone like him would only complicate her busy life anyway, but she couldn't help but feel a little regret.  
  
  
  
All the drama and for what, her class was cancelled, she should of stayed and word parried with the hunk downtown, damn Kat get over it, him, already! Crossing the street and heading north towards her aunt's house on foot she had to sidestep quickly to keep from being run over by a man on a ten-speed. He swerved to avoid hitting her and landed in the middle of the street.  
  
"Josh, what the hell, are you trying to do kill us both?" She leaned down to help him up, noticing the blood seeping through his ripped jeans. "Can you walk Josh?"  
  
"Yeah, oh God Kat I almost hit you, I'm so sorry, I was just trying to catch up to you before you left campus, sorry"  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine but you're battle scarred," what the heck was she saying, "come on I'll take you home and patch you up."  
  
"It's just a scrape I'll survive," he smiled his little crooked smile that was so endearing, "I was trying to catch ya so I could hear about your idea for our project, you never finished telling me about it."  
  
"Well okay but that scrape looks nasty," she said eying his ripped jeans. "Anyway, Mathews wants originality, right, well how bout we," just as she was going to tell him about the idea she's been toying with, a car pulled up beside them, the passenger leaned out and called her over.  
  
"Hey Kat, want a ride pretty kitty?" the handsome young man said much to the amusement of his buddies in the car.  
  
"So witty Derrick, like I haven't heard that one a million times. Does that offer include my friend too?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry only room for one, right here," he patted his lap, "you understand, right Josh, come on Kat we can talk about that stupid project for Mathews, got any ideas?"  
  
"No, and no thanks I'll walk, see you in class tomorrow," and with that said she turned and resumed walking with Josh.  
  
The car pulled out fast, she could hear Derricks "friends" laughing at the way he struck out with her. Yeah as if she'd get in that car with those idiots.  
  
"I can't believe Mathews put that jerk in our group, he's such a dick," Josh said a little more vehemently than needed.  
  
"Listen to the tough guy," she teased, "don't worry about him, we'll give him some menial tasks and send him on his way while we do the real work, I don't want him screwing this up anymore than you do. Now let me tell you my idea, ok?" Why am I so excited about this whole thing, she actually got goose bumps thinking about how it would look when they were done, after all it was just some stupid class project she thought.  
  
"Ok, how about we make an authentic, Greek or Roman city, a model, with a aqueduct, a temple, maybe even a coliseum, everything. To scale of course, you know like those model train sets that break apart and reassemble, only our own Grecian or Roman village. What do you think?" she said and looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Well, it's a great idea don't get me wrong, but it sounds like a lot of work." " Yeah," he continued slowly, "I suppose we can find the time to work on it in between classes and on weekends, and it would be cool. Yeah, ok, it is a great idea," he spluttered.  
  
"Will you quit saying that, I know it's a damned good idea, and Mathews wants something original, not the same boring shitty papers. Oh Josh I know with our class load it'll be hard to find the time to work on it, but we can do it I'm sure, we'll have to dedicate all our free time to it though, I just have a feeling that it will be something special when we're done. Oh I don't know Josh, I guess I'm kinda obsessed with this class."  
  
"Or the teacher maybe?"  
  
"Um, no smart ass. Hmm, he is cute though," she smiled picturing Professor Mathews face in her head.  
  
"Jeez if I hear that from another girl I'm going to have to run over him with my bike."  
  
They both laughed and walked the rest of the way to her house in a comfortable silence. Jeez she was even prettier when she laughed, he thought, if that was possible. The thought of spending his "free" time with her was the best thing about this "project" he had really lucked out when the Professor put him in her group.  
  
After saying their goodbyes at Kat's door with a promise to start on the project the coming weekend Kat unlocked the door that led to her aunt's basement; the place she called home, or maybe home was too cozy a word. It was actually a cold unfinished basement, but she had her own bathroom and her own entrance, and it was rent free, so she couldn't complain too much.  
  
She opened the outside door which led to a small hallway with two doors, the door on the left led to her aunts kitchen the one to the right led to the basement stairs, and her door at the foot of them.  
  
Once inside she stripped down to her bra and panties grabbed a little tee- shirt from a chair and on second thought took off the bra too, clothes she hated them, she could be a nudist without a minutes hesitation, well maybe a minute, depending on who else was naked around her. The though made her laugh out loud.  
  
She made herself a bowl of soup, and a grilled cheese sandwich, practically all she ever ate, occasionally she'd have dinner at her aunts, but her class schedule was so hectic she hardly ever really saw her aunt Meg. It was a shame because being just five years older than Kat and raised together she thought of her more like a sister.  
  
Her aunt's husband was a different matter entirely. David always seemed to find a reason to come down to the basement when she was home, one good reason not to be a nudist she thought and shuddered. It was always something with him, pipes, or the furnace, or some bullshit, why didn't he work on it when she was gone, God knows she was gone enough.  
  
He never gave her a real reason not to trust him and she and her aunt Meg, they had known him since they were kids. David just made her feel weird at times, and insecure about her home, and that she didn't like that at all.  
  
After she ate she sat down at the computer to draw some rough plans for the "village". She had what she considered an awesome computer, fully loaded with all the accessories. She loved it. It was a present from her granddad, before he passed away six months ago. He left her a bit of money too, most of which she wouldn't see till she turned 21 next year, the rest was paying for what her scholarship didn't, which actually was quite a bit.  
  
While she worked on some rough sketches Kat had no idea two equally stunning blondes were watching her, one male and one female.  
  
  
  
"What's she doing," Cupid asked, "Drawing," his mother replied.  
  
"Yeah I can see that mom, what's she drawing?"  
  
"Oh sorry Cupie, I think it's a temple."  
  
"For who?" Cupid's interest was very definitely peaked.  
  
"Don't know babe," she looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe we should send someone to find out."  
  
"I'll go, she's really quite intriguing, she looks like that, and she's smart too, yeah I would be happy to uh, get the scoop on her," he smiled sensually, as if he could smile any other way.  
  
Listening to his sister and nephew's conversation, but not moving from his father's throne Ares tried to look bored, but he was curious about this human they were talking about.  
  
"Cupid, you're a married man, no I think your uncle should go, um just in case, you know there's uh, trouble," she smiled like the cat that got the mouse.  
  
"But," Cupid started, "But, nothing young man, mind your mother," she said as sternly as the Goddess could get, which wasn't very, and only made her son laugh.  
  
"Hey big brother come look at this window, this girl is planning on making a temple, actually I think it's gonna be a whole Greek city when she's done."  
  
Ares didn't move, he just sort of grunted.  
  
"Oh come on Ares, maybe it's a temple in your honor, who knows, aren't you curious?"  
  
He was but he grunted a barely audible, "No."  
  
"Come on unc, at least come and look at her, she's very hot, and almost naked," Cupid laughed as his mother elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Ares hesitated, then got up and walked slowly to the window 'Dite had open. He had to agree from behind as she stood and stretched she was very "hot" as his nephew put it, a wolf-like smile coming to his lips. As she tuned around his smile faded.  
  
"That's the ungrateful little hell-cat that tried to knee me in the balls," Ares growled.  
  
Aphrodite and Cupid both laughed, but after seeing Ares' expression they abrubtly stopped and cleared their throats.  
  
"Well uncle I think you have no choice but to go down there and see to it that she makes that your temple as a, uh, offering of atonement, yeah, right mom," he prompted.  
  
"Absolutely!" Aphrodite exclaimed in full agreement.  
  
Still glaring at the young woman in the window with a mix of anger and lust since that thing she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination, Ares said, "You know I should, yeah, I think I will do just that," and he disappeared.  
  
The God and Goddess of Love, smiled and exchanged knowing glances, well it looked like this millennium was looking better already.  
  
  
  
Kat took a break from drawing and decided to watch a little TV before turning in; she was still excited about that damned project and needed to unwind. Flipping through the channels she stopped on a channel playing reruns of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and gasped, that's where she'd seen that face before. The guy from downtown looked just like old Herc's brother, Ares.  
  
Not realizing that she said this out loud she gasped even louder and jumped out of her seat when she heard Ares say, "No, he looks like me."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she knew what he was going to say before he said, "I'm Ares, God of War."  
  
It was him, only he wasn't wearing a skin tight tee-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket now, he was decked from head to toe in leather, from the gauntlets, to the leather scabbard for his sword, "Sword," she then moaned, "Oh shit," and took off running to her bedroom.  
  
She heard him says as she ran, "But I'm much better looking than that guy."  
  
Slamming the door behind her and leaning into it she yelled, "I'm calling the police now, so whatever sick war and bondage thing your into you can practice it in jail!"  
  
She turned and he was there, standing by her bed, smiling at her and looking directly at her chest, heaving from fear. The arrogance of this guy, oh and how did he get behind her, there was only one door, she was leaning on it at the moment and the basement windows weren't big enough to accommodate his size. She was losing it, um no since she was obviously hallucinating, she must've already lost it.  
  
She slowly sank down the door and plopped on the cold floor. Great head lights on now, let's give him more to look at, what was she thinking, he wasn't looking at her, HE was a hallucination. Well she better tell him, cause he obviously didn't know and was coming towards her now with a strange look on what would have been a very handsome face, had it been real.  
  
"No, no," she moaned, and raised an open hand to him, as if that would stop him, "You're a hallucination from not enough sleep, a really crappy diet and way too many classes, yeah, I told you earlier today my professors are jerks, well except I guess I didn't really cause your not really real, and I'm very over-worked, and I'm, " he shushed her with a warm finger to her lips, gosh he didn't feel like a hallucination.  
  
"Babbling, it's alright, I'm real," he said softly, and ran the tip of his finger over her sensuously full bottom lip, he had the urge to bite it, no to suck on it, very slowly.  
  
"Oh and what makes you think that by you being real, which I'm not convinced of, makes everything alright?" she said through his finger, which was still on her lips.  
  
"Can a hallucination do this," he asked and quickly, pulled her up into his arms and bent his head to kiss her.  
  
And she just stood there like a dope and let her hallucination kiss her, and now he was sucking on her lip, as far as hallucinations go this was a pretty good one, his lips were full and warm. When he started to push his tongue between her teeth she pulled back suddenly, she barely knew this hallucination five minutes and he was trying to stick his tongue in her mouth.  
  
"Not so fast big guy, I usually don't tongue kiss my hallucinations on the first date."  
  
He laughed, it was infectious, and probably something he didn't do too often, she couldn't help herself so she joined him. He still held her, and she became very self-conscious of how little she was wearing, oh yeah where's all the nudist thoughts now, with this huge, sexy man before you, her thoughts betrayed her or maybe it was her body, more like both.  
  
"I'm not a hallucination," he said barely above a whisper.  
  
"So you say, but tell me why do you look just like that actor who plays you, no, not you the God of War, on those shows, and what about those shows, see I just made you up in my twisted little mind"  
  
" No, you didn't, " becoming more than a little irritated he continued, "I found him and pointed him in the right direction, and I told you, he looks, well actually looked like me, he's, moved on."  
  
"Oh, yeah that's right, some kind of accident," she hesitated looking thoughtful, "if you're a God why didn't you do anything about that?"  
  
"There's nothing I could have done, it was fated and he has been rewarded with a very happy afterlife."  
  
"I don't believe in fate," she spat, "that's bullshit, we make our own fate, and we're in control of our lives, not anyone or anything else."  
  
"You sound like my brother, he didn't believe in fate either, but he ended up killing his own father just as the oracle prophesized."  
  
Not liking the ugly turn the conversation had taken she changed the subject by asking, "And what about those shows, was it all made up or did some of it really happen that way?  
  
" I just put a few stories in this writers head, albeit he got a little carried away," he sighed, "alright a lot carried away, but for a few years, the Gods of Olympus, were in the thoughts of humanity again, where we haven't been in a very long time.  
  
All the sudden his mood changed, "Come on you need proof, let's answer your door," he said and took hold of her hand, pulling her towards her door."  
  
"What?" Kat stammered. "There's no one at my door," she finished just as they arrived at the front door to hear someone knocking lightly.  
  
Her eyes met his and she reached for the door. Ares gently pushed her to the side and with a slight flick of his hand changed his clothes to the ones he was wearing when she met him downtown, sans the jacket, and opened the door. It was David, her aunt's husband, she had known it would be him before Ares opened the door and she wasn't even a god, goddess, whatever.  
  
Ares lips smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Kat held her breath.  
  
"I, uh, well, who are you?" her "uncle" stammered.  
  
He saw him, he wasn't a hallucination he was, real, oh my God, she cut her eyes to Ares half expecting to see him turn to her and say, "Yes." Just like he did this morning.  
  
"I'm Ares, I'm the," catching himself he sighed, "a friend of Katrins', and who are you?"  
  
She stepped partially out from behind the door, and said "David, do you need something, as you can see I have company."  
  
Her "uncle's" eyes darted down to the swell of her breasts beneath the thin tee she wore, his mouth curling up at the corners.  
  
Ares catching David's lecherous look pulled Kat from behind the door and against him possessively, "Maybe you can come back tomorrow, we're a little busy tonight."  
  
David glared at them, and then caught something he didn't like in Ares' eyes, "Sure, it'll wait till tomorrow Kat," he said as he backed up almost falling back on the first step.  
  
Ares slammed the door, "I don't like him."  
  
"Imagine that, the God of War not liking someone, hmm," she chuckled at her little joke.  
  
Ares was not amused, "Stay away from him, he doesn't look at you like a uncle would a niece." He pulled her tighter against him.  
  
"You noticed that too? Well fat chance of me staying away from him, I do live in his basement, and he's married to my aunt Meg,"  
  
"Mores the pity for your aunt, he wants to fuck you."  
  
As soon as she could form words, she said, "And you accused me of having a potty mouth," and pulled away from him, she could think clearer at a distance.  
  
He smirked and said in a low voice, "Well he doesn't want to make love to you, nothing that gentle, I can feel, there's something not right in him. Don't be alone with him again, there's an urgency about him, like he thinks he's running out of time, if he comes back, call me, he fears me," he inclined his head slightly, "and rightly so."  
  
She suddenly felt cold, "You're freaking me out, are you saying he might hurt me."  
  
"I don't know," he said as he pulled her into his arms again, damn why did she feel so good against him, "I just know it's in him, he's capable of it, and I think he's losing his control so heed me well and you'll have nothing to fear."  
  
She tried to push out of his arms but he just tightened them around her. "Heed you well? I think if David is losing control some of it's probably your fault, you're the one pawing me in front of him, and what about you, I think maybe I should be more afraid of you."  
  
"You're not afraid of me," the wolf appearing again.  
  
"No, but if I was smart I would be," and with that said she pushed him hard this time, he barely took a step back but it was enough for her to break free. She headed to her bedroom and grabbed a robe out of her closet. She expected him to follow her but after a couple of minutes it was evident he wasn't going to.  
  
Now what was he doing? Had he left? Why in the hell was he here in the first place? Well the only way she was going to get answers was to go out there and get back in the battle. Damn, why was she associating everything in her life now in those terms, oh maybe the appearance of the God of War himself had something to do with it, ya think?  
  
  
  
She walked slowly back to the other room that served as her living/dining, room, he was at her desk in the corner, on her computer, Gods, what nerve!  
  
"Find anything interesting?" she asked with more than a little sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah," he answered missing the sarcastic tone in her voice or more likely ignoring it.  
  
That was it; he was going to have to respect her and her stuff if her was going to hang around here all night. She stalked over to him and poked him hard in his chest.  
  
"Listen you arrogant," emphasizing with another poke to his chest, "get up NOW," she snarled.  
  
This he noticed, this was something he could relate to. He stood very slowly, and then turned to look down at her with a scowl on his handsome face, transforming it into something feral.  
  
Oh-oh, she'd gone to far, out of a self -preservation reflex she stepped back a step. This must be how he looked before he went into battle, she thought, jeez it's enough to put the fear of God in you, at least fear of this God. She was not going to let him intimidate her though; she doubted very seriously that he came all the way here just to end up zapping her, although he looked anything but benevolent at the moment and maybe it was best she make a hasty retreat.  
  
Now she's gone too far, he thought, time to teach her a little lesson. However looking at that perfect face and body of hers all he could think of doing was tossing her into the chair he'd just vacated and teaching her a different kind of lesson. Unaware that while musing of her being spread before him on the computer chair his expression changed to that of a wolfish grin.  
  
Kat noticing his expression change and what it likely meant turned to make her getaway. She ran to her bedroom, intending to lock the door behind her, and then a thought struck her, how could she possibly hide from a God, a locked door wouldn't keep him out. He could just pop in and do what ever he wanted. Just as the thought entered her head he entered her room, she turned and took a swing at him, landing her fist on his jaw. Ares stepped back mostly out of shock, and with movements so quick he was a blur he picked her up, dumped her on her bed and in the next moment her hands were tied to the headboard with the sash from her robe that now lay wide open, he stood towering above her, smiling, his eyes roaming over her.  
  
He rubbed his jaw and said, "That's a pretty good right you've got there, but you need to learn a little respect. It's a real shame you made me do this, I had some questions about your little city, but I guess they can wait till later, till you cool off and learn who you're dealing with," he didn't disappear, he simply turned and walked out of her room as if saying 'look I can walk away, but you can't can you?'  
  
"Uhhhh!" she screamed, "Me learn respect? You bastard, let me go!" she continued to scream obscenities at him.  
  
"You god damned overgrown bully, you're like more than twice my size and you resort to tying me up. What, are you afraid of me?" what an absurd idea she thought, but damn it she was pissed, "You should be cause when I get out of here I'm gonna kick your ass, God or no God!" yeah right, "Do you hear me Ares, Areeessss!!"  
  
She felt her skin tingle and then, there he was, next to her, laying on his side with his arm bent supporting his head.  
  
"You're beautiful when you're angry, now shut up before you wake the dead or at the very least your pervert uncle."  
  
"You son of a bitch, let me loose," she snarled through closed teeth.  
  
"No," he said simply and started to run his finger over her throat, "I like you like this, you can't get away, or poke or punch me."  
  
"I bet you do, this is probably the only way you can have a woman by tying her to the bed," ok who was she kidding, he could have any woman he wanted any way he wanted them.  
  
"Actually this is the first time, most women I "have" are quite willing," he purred as his finger continued roaming now over her breast stopping on her nipple and rubbing it gently. Her body trembled slightly, and taking it as a sign of arousal he boldly encircled her full breast with his huge hand and squeezed it. She gasped, and he leaned towards her face to kiss her, he'd barely brushed her lips when she brought her knee up into his bulging groin and this time made perfect contact. She didn't' know what she expected, did it hurt a God to be kneed in the balls like it did a mortal man?  
  
He moaned loudly, "Uh, shit, you little bitch," and rolled over to his back beside her.  
  
She had her answer, but surprisingly it didn't give her much satisfaction, she didn't really want to hurt him, well maybe just a little.  
  
"I really didn't think that would hurt you," she said incredulously.  
  
"Well it fucking did," he breathed his face scrunched up in obvious pain. Ares sat up, and while looking at something at the foot of the bed he said, "I'm immortal, but that doesn't mean I can't feel pain, especially there. Shit I should have tied your legs too."  
  
She looked at him; he was still avoiding her face. "Untie me please my hands are getting numb."  
  
He flicked his hand and she was free. She sat up looking at him; he turned his head and looked in her eyes. She began, "I'm sorry I.you just overwhelm me, and I don't know how to react to it, to you."  
  
"You're a violent little wench, if you were a warrior you'd be ruthless, I think I'd rather have you on my side than against me," he surprised her with a grin.  
  
"Thanks," she grinned back, "a fights a fight no matter which side your on." He stared at her not believing what she had just said. She threw his own words at him, words he had spoken more than a few thousand years ago. It didn't mean anything he told himself, they were just words.  
  
Damn he was beautiful she thought, not just handsome, beautiful, everything physically perfect in a man, now his manners that was another thing, but maybe with a little work.Yeah she was going to teach manners to a God. What was he doing here, and why did this feel, so, familiar.  
  
On impulse she leaned over and touched his cheek then hopped off the bed and called over her shoulder as she exited the room, "Coming?"  
  
He looked after her with an expression of total confusion, this woman was aggravating, stubborn, and a little too independent, yet very arousing, damn he hadn't wanted a woman like this since.a very long time. It wasn't just his wanting to make that luscious body his, he wanted to know what she was thinking when she looked at him like she did the moment before she touched his face and hopped off the bed. He wanted to know more about her, but at the same time somehow he knew he'd never be able to figure her out, she was a hot little bundle of contradictions, he'd sure as hell have fun trying though.  
  
He started to shimmer out so he could pop in next to her and maybe scare her a little, when he had a dark thought. He instead materialized next to Aphrodite who was watching her "window".  
  
"Enjoying the show?"  
  
"Ares, I know what you're thinking and I didn't do anything," she defended.  
  
"Nothing, no little sprinkles of that crap you and Cupid spread around those mortals?"  
  
"No, and do you think it would work on you anyway? Face it big brother you're just attracted to her. She is very interesting, not dullsville like a lot of mortals nowadays," she continued. "Maybe you should stop being so suspicious and just enjoy her."  
  
"Maybe you should stay out of it," Ares growled and faded out.  
  
He stood beside her but didn't materialize. She looked up from her monitor and then back. She sensed him, just like. he thought she had earlier, now he was sure.  
  
"Will you stop it?"  
  
"Stop what?" he asked innocently and whirled her chair around; leaning on it's arms he shimmered into view. "Did you miss me beautiful?"  
  
"Terribly."  
  
"I gather this is why you've graced me with your presence," she tilted her head towards her computer monitor, "since you're ancient, you can be my technical advisor for my ancient city, did you look at my sketches yet?"  
  
He didn't think he like being referred to as ancient, but he let it pass. "Yes to both questions and as for your sketches," he shrugged slightly, "they're pretty good, if not a little inaccurate, what are you going to make the buildings out of?"  
  
Ignoring the comment about her sketches she began, "Well we've gotta keep it simple so I got a good deal for scrap wood," looking up at him she saw his frown, "hey it's cheap, and that's a big concern for this project. After we make the buildings we can use this stuff I saw in the craft store, you spray on and it makes a granite or marble-like finish, it's cool. We can make columns, fountains and statues, it's gonna look.alive," she explained, her eyes starry.  
  
"And who will you honor in your temple?"  
  
She looked in his eyes and gave him a sweet if not phony smile, "Why the God of War of course."  
  
Kat yawned and pushed on his arms till she stood in front of him, "I'm really tired, probably from sparing with you all night. I'm going to lay down and read up on Greek architecture for a while then visit a friend of yours."  
  
"Friend?" he questioned raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Morphius, God of beddy-bye" she said, "nite-nite,"  
  
She left him standing there. In her bedroom, she got her book, lay on her belly across her bed and began flipping through the pages.  
  
She wasn't getting away that easy; he materialized next to her, only on his back and said, "Why do you need a book when you have me?" She sighed, shook her head and continued to peruse the book, he was very quiet and for a moment she thought he fell asleep, if he could.  
  
"Do Gods sleep?" she asked.  
  
"We can," he replied his voice dreamy, "why do you want me to sleep with you?"  
  
"No, leave."  
  
Ignoring her rudeness, she'd soon enough be begging for his forgiveness and other things, "Let me see this," he said turning over and pulling the book out of her hands. "This is just pictures of ruins."  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much all that's left of ancient civilizations, ancient things fall apart," she said hoping he got the jibe.  
  
He did and said indignantly, "I'm not falling apart," and threw her book to the floor.  
  
"Hmm, I can see that," her eyes briefly darted down his body, "but don't you "Gods" have to have worshipers or you like shrivel up or fade away? I don't think there's many of the faithful left anymore."  
  
"No not anymore," he said his expression hard to read, "but there's always going to be mortals who worship war."  
  
"Sad but very true, ok then make yourself useful and tell me about them, about you, and the world when the Gods were in all their glory."  
  
He began to speak and as she listened to his deep pleasing voice she surrendered to her weariness and slept.  
  
She was having the most interesting dream. She lay against a powerful, masculine chest, arms encircled her like steel bands, and a heady scent filled her senses, leather and something thing else, mmm, nice, just his scent.  
  
Her eyes flew open, nope not a dream, he was there, and they were.damn it, intertwined, yeah perfect word. Sometime during the night he had taken off the leather vest he wore, for which she supposed she should have been grateful because she didn't have it's metal studs against her face, instead just his smooth chest hair. His arms were wrapped around her possessively, and one of his legs was thrown over hers, effectively pinning her to the bed and to him. He breathed rhythmically proving Gods did sleep as he had said.  
  
There was no way for her to get up without waking him since they were so, close. What was wrong with her, the sun was just coming up, she didn't need to get up yet, and the way he felt against her didn't really make her want to hurry to rise. However, she was in dangerous territory, she knew full well when he awoke he wouldn't hesitate to take full advantage of the situation.  
  
She couldn't deny she was very attracted to him, what woman in her right mind wouldn't be, and the thought of not resisting and letting him.exciting but dangerous. She sighed, how could she ever enjoy the "attentions" of a mortal after having a God, more reason not to "have" him.  
  
He started to stir, oh don't wake up just yet she thought, let me enjoy this for a while longer before we start the chase again. She had the weirdest feeling of déjà vu; but she was certain she'd remember if she had been in bed with a God before. She smiled and pressed her lips against his ever so gently, closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Ares awoke with the feeling that someone was in the room with them. He looked down at the beautiful blonde lying in his arms and felt an over- powering need to protect her, but why, and from what? He didn't understand why he was feeling such a quick and aching bond with her. Damn it he needed to get away from her and clear his head, but the feeling of danger was still around her and he felt compelled to stay and ensure her safety.  
  
He heard a door close; it was a barely audible but he had no problem hearing it. Ares teleported to the basement door and caught her "uncle" closing the door at the top of the stairs. Had David been in the bedroom standing over them as they slept?  
  
Ares had to fight an over-powering desire to launch a fireball at this human. Katrin would probably frown on him frying her aunt's husband so he restrained himself. He shouldn't have let himself sleep, but it had felt so relaxing lying there next to her, he was being careless.  
  
Just leave, get away, you don't need this mortal woman, he thought. He faded slowly as if his body didn't want to leave, but damn it his mind did. He materialized in his rooms at Olympus. He'd stay away for a few days, make her miss him, no, what was it to him if she missed him, nothing.  
  
A low growl came from him and he threw a fireball at the wall knocking a huge hole in it. Great now Aphrodite would start nagging at him again, and he was not in the mood. He spread his fingers and motioned towards the wall and the bricks reassembled.  
  
He should be able to wreck the place if he wanted to; he was the God of War and destruction. Women! Not now or ever would one domesticate him like some.trained pet. Not his sister or her. Nonetheless, wasn't that what he was behaving like with her, a pet dog, in heat no less, just waiting for her to let him.there was a time when he took what he wanted without asking or waiting for acquiescence. He waved towards the wall and the bricks fell to the floor again. He faded quickly this time and reappeared in her bedroom.  
  
Without his body next to hers to warm her, she had rolled into a little ball and lay shivering. Seeing her lying so vulnerable, something he was not prepared for, all of his anger suddenly left him. He pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed and spread it over her. He thought he heard her say his name in her sleep, Ares smiled liking the idea of being in her dreams and faded again slowly, returning home.  
  
  
  
He was dressed strangely, not the leather she was sure he always wore, but decidedly Egyptian, shirtless with a short wrap-over skirt circling his hips.  
  
She looked into his eyes; they were painted with black kohl. Advancing on him sword in hand, she thrust the sword towards his bare chest. Ares parried deflecting her attack with his own sword, and pushing her with his other hand. She stumbled backwards a step and snarled at him; smiling hugely he advanced swinging his sword.  
  
This time the tall brown haired woman parried moving as fast as he, and swung her leg into his, sending him hard to the ground. Moving over him quickly she climbed astride him, sword pointed at his throat. She suddenly threw the sword aside and bent her head to kiss him passionately, moaning with desire she undid the gold chain circling her waist and pulled her tunic off. He rolled over her, pulling her naked body beneath him, moved his wrap-over aside and thrust into her .  
  
  
  
Kat awoke from her dream panting. Oh thank heavens he wasn't there beside her if he had been, where the hell did that dream come from?  
  
The woman fighting with Ares didn't look anything like her but she instinctively knew it was she and that it wasn't the first time they had sparred together only to end it by.  
  
Damn him, Ares was must have done this to her, sent her this dream to excite her so she'd lose control, to seduce her. He didn't have to try so hard she thought, it wasn't like she wasn't entertaining the idea of surrender already. She suddenly became angry; he wasn't going to manipulate her. She knew he thought of her only as a plaything, a weak mortal enraptured by a God. Not quite, she could hold her own against any man, but this wasn't any man her betraying thoughts whispered to her, nevertheless she was not going to play his game.  
  
Ares watched her through a window he'd created near his bed. She had sat up in bed breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. Something in her dreams had upset her, or more likely excited her from the look of her reaction.  
  
"Keep your stinking dreams, I don't want them," she whispered and rose from her bed.  
  
"What dreams," his voice asked before he materialized.  
  
She whirled around to see him leaning his backside against her dresser with his arms crossed in front of him. "You," she spat with contempt.  
  
"You were expecting someone else? What dreams?"  
  
She reddened slightly remembering the dream and the way it had made her feel, "You know exactly what I'm talking about you sent it to me."  
  
Inclining his head said, "I haven't sent anything to you."  
  
"You've always lied really well Ares, just stay out of my mind and my bed," she stormed to her bathroom locking the door knowing it wouldn't keep him out but it made her feel better making the gesture.  
  
He stared after her, what in Hades name was she talking about? She was crazy, they'd only known each other a day and he actually hadn't lied to her once, there wasn't a need to. If he didn't know better he'd have thought the Furies were messing with her mind, but they were long gone. Maybe she was still confused from this dream she'd had. He wished he could have seen it too maybe then he'd know what in the hell she was talking about. He'd never understand women.  
  
  
  
It was Friday and thankfully she only had two classes on Fridays, afterwards she planned to go to the gym to work off some steam. Why did she let him get to her? He had been mercifully absent when she'd slipped back into her bedroom after her shower and she had savored the solitude.  
  
Her thoughts returned to him however when after class Professor Mathews offered her access to his private collection of books on ancient Greece, housed in his office. She went with him and chose one on Grecian architecture, much better than the one she'd gotten at the library, and another on basic cultural practices. The professor selected a volume on the Gods and their temples, she grimaced, and he assured her it was a very well written text misinterpreting her expression. She took it along with the others and left hastily, any other time she would have done her utmost to extend spending time with the handsome professor, but she was so irritated she wasn't fit company for anyone.  
  
She stood in front of a punching bag anchored to the floor and let loose on it. After about ten minutes of this she started to feel decidedly better, hitting things always made her feel better. She had taken a kick boxing class last year and enjoyed it immensely and discovered she was also very good at hitting things.  
  
"Jeez what did that bag do to you?"  
  
She whirled around stared at Derrick for a second and actually considered punching him right in his smug mouth with her gloved hand. Instead she just said, "Leave me alone," and turned back to the bag.  
  
"That's not very friendly Kat."  
  
"You noticed," she stated flatly.  
  
Derrick put his arm around her waist and pushed his groin into her backside, "Come on Kitty."  
  
What was the deal with these men thinking they could put their hands all over her? She turned and socked him in the side. He grunted, "Jeez Kat what the hells wrong with you?"  
  
She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm, "You don't have to be such a bitch," he said squeezing it.  
  
Ares unseen watched this interaction from a few feet behind them, not seeing a need to step in yet; he wanted to see how she would handle this boy.  
  
Kat's face hardened, he was hurting her arm but she didn't let the discomfort show on her face. She pulled her other arm back and hit him right in the jaw; he stumbled several steps backwards tripped on a mat and landed on his ass.  
  
"Right I'm a bitch because I don't want you pawing me? Get up so I can knock you down again."  
  
Embarrassed that she, a decidedly smaller woman could knock him on his ass; he got quickly to his feet and advanced on her. Ares materialized and walked up to her arriving before Derrick, who had raw fury in his eyes.  
  
"I've been looking for you Kat," he stated and turned to look at Derrick who had stopped in his tracks.  
  
Seeing the intent in Derrick's eyes moments before Kat was actually grateful Ares had arrived, and a little unnerved at his choice of wardrobe, a very tight tank top and black sweat pants, the slick kind.  
  
"I uh, came here after class," she stammered.  
  
"Ready to go now," Ares asked not taking his eyes off Derrick.  
  
Did the big guy mean that as a challenge, he was looking right at him, not Kat. No way was he going to mess with this guy alone, not only was he big but there was something in his eyes that told him if he wanted to keep his head attached to his body he's better make tracks. He glared at Kat one more time and stalked off.  
  
Kat smiled at the hunky God, "Always intimidating, thanks."  
  
He shrugged slightly, "Come on, let's fight," he said as gloves appeared on his hands.  
  
Her smile broadened and she taunted, "Oh yeah have I been waiting for this."  
  
He started towards the empty ring and she punched him in the in the chest as he passed her, unfazed he looked at her shaking his head, "Cheat."  
  
"Alls fair in Love and War, and this is war baby," she ran to the ring, "and you do have a slight advantage on me."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever have an advantage on you," he said as he crawled through the ropes, and she hit him again laughing and bouncing away on the souls of her now bare feet.  
  
"Take off your shoes."  
  
He reached down and pulled off the sneakers he wore without taking his eyes off of her. "Oh yeah I'm going to enjoy this," he grinned.  
  
He moved towards her, his arms up. Circling each other they threw and dodged punches. Kat kicked at his chest, he darted backwards and countered with a punch to her shoulder, she lurched backwards from the blow but recovered with a punch straight to his jaw, knocking his head back.  
  
His face lit with a big smile, just like in the dream when they were fighting with swords. She hesitated and he returned the punch, knocking her to the mat. Her head swimming slightly, she knew he had to be holding back, Jeez what would it feel like if he hit her for real.  
  
Thinking her hurt since she didn't get on her feet right away he bent over her only to get it in the jaw again, while she wrapped her ankles around his and pulled, sending him to the mat.  
  
They had drawn a small group of two men and two women, considering it was Friday night she was surprised anyone else was in the gym. The two women cheered and clapped their hands when she'd sent Ares to the mat. He glared at them through the ropes, taking advantage Kat pushed his shoulders down so he lay flat on the mat and sat on his stomach.  
  
"I win," she announced.  
  
Ares knocked her hard in her shoulder sending her backward over him, he flipped himself over, straddling her, and pinning her arms with his, "I don't think so," he said.  
  
Kat tried to buck him off and nearly did but he lowered his body against hers and whispered to her, "You keep doing that with your hips and I'm going to forget there are people here and.  
  
"Alright I concede," she breathed.  
  
One of the girls outside the ring said to her friend, "I need a cold shower," her friend nodding in agreement as they walked towards the showers.  
  
"Me too," Ares said still above Kat.  
  
She shoved at his shoulder and he let her up, "Maybe you should go join them then," she said sneering.  
  
"Jealous?" he grinned.  
  
"Fat chance," she said as she got to her feet.  
  
"Really, alright then," Ares disappeared.  
  
She looked around hoping no one saw, but everyone seemed to have gone. Where in the hell did he.no he wouldn't, oh of course he would, the bastard.  
  
"Ares," she said, but it was more like a growl, "Ares you jerk."  
  
He laughed and shimmered in front of her putting his arms around her, "Admit it," he whispered leaning down to dart his tongue against her neck, "Mm," she breathed closing her eyes, "okay, just a lil' bit."  
  
One of the guys in the group watching them earlier walked past them again and called, "Why don't you two get a room?"  
  
Kat pulled herself free of him and said as she crawled out of the ring, "I'm taking a shower," she added "alone."  
  
Joining her outside the ring he asked, "Why waste time?" and waved his hand in front of her. She felt a tingle course through her body, kinda like when he was there but not there, damn it was it possible for her to make any sense anymore?  
  
Her skin smelled clean and faintly of.was that Hyacinth? She looked at the wall of mirrors beside the ring and smiled, her long blonde hair was freshly washed and pulled up in a ponytail on top of her head so ringlets fell around her face and neck. He'd put her in a thin, red, clingy knit top that wrapped around her with a neckline that revealed the milky swell of her breasts and tight black leather pants.  
  
"Not bad, you've got a thing for leather don't ya?" she said still staring in the mirror.  
  
Ignoring the leather remark he said, "I've had a lot of practice."  
  
"Yeah but mostly undressing women I'm sure."  
  
Why did she say that? She felt an odd pang of jealousy, don't go there Kat, he's been alive for centuries and there must have been, well hell to many to put a number on. But there shouldn't have been she thought and she had a sudden flash of him standing in front of her in his leather glory, "Only you, it's always been just you," and he lowered his lips hers.  
  
She swayed and felt him put his hand on her back.  
  
"Kat?"  
  
She touched her forehead above her left eye; it throbbed under her fingers.  
  
"Kat!" he said again and grabbed her arm turning her around.  
  
"Yeah," she finally answered.  
  
"You were a million miles away."  
  
"I'm here," she shook her head trying to clear the images dancing in her mind, "I'm here now, it's alright," she said quietly.  
  
A spark of a memory flared in him, he shoved it away. "Lets go," he said roughly.  
  
Kat took a deep breath and looked at him, he was in black again, but this time a silk shirt and yep you could make bet on it, black leather pants that clung nicely to him.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm taking you home."  
  
With a slightly hesitative expression she asked, "Home? Whose?"  
  
He reached for her hand, "Mine," and they began to shimmer.  
  
They materialized in front of the Parthenon, Kat still had her eyes closed, "Next time can you give me a little warning you're going to do that," she said holding onto his shirt while she steadied herself.  
  
"Ah, there's hair under there," he said prying her fingers away.  
  
Kat chuckled and opened her eyes and then gasped when she saw the structure behind him. She squealed and ran towards it leaving him standing there, she stopped at the steps turned to him and smiled and extended her hand, he encircled her hand in his and they walked up the steps together.  
  
Kat was ecstatic and lost herself in the beauty and magnitude of the Acropolis. Only after walking through all of the ruins and finally finishing with the National Archaeological Museum, did she realize how tired and hungry she was.  
  
Sensing her needs Ares took her hand, "We're going." She barely had time to brace herself before she saw the world disintegrate before her.  
  
They materialized before a sidewalk café somewhere in downtown Athens, she surmised. As they were seated, with Ares across from her, Kat asked, "I just had a very disturbing thought." Waiting till the waiter left to get their drinks to finish, "You can't, like, read minds, can you?"  
  
"Don't you mean your twisted little mind?" he grinned.  
  
"And you don't forget anything, do you?"  
  
His face clouded over and he turned to stare at something Kat couldn't see, "Believe me there are times I wish I could," looking back at her he added, "I can't exactly read your mind, but I seem to be able to sense some of what you're feeling at times."  
  
"That in itself is disturbing enough," and then voiced a thought, "can you do that with everyone?"  
  
He looked thoughtful and answered, "No not everyone, with most mortals it's usually their aggression I sense," he shrugged, "after all I am."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, God of War I know," she interrupted, and then frowned when a image of them dressed in some strange armor, fighting side by side, slashing through a wall of warriors, slammed into her mind. She moaned and pressed her fingers to her left eyebrow. What in the hell was happening to her, these images.  
  
"Kat?" He had moved to the chair beside her and took her hand, "Are you alright?"  
  
Looking into his eyes she saw genuine concern there but couldn't help but wonder if he was somehow putting these images in her mind, maybe to make her more understanding of his role as a war god?  
  
She wasn't by nature a pacifist; she'd always thought that sometimes words weren't enough and kicking ass was the only way to prove a point. Not very politically correct she thought, but maybe a more realistic view of the world. That didn't change the fact that this image in particular was very bloody and disturbing.  
  
"Just a headache, I waited too long to eat I suppose."  
  
"Where did you get that scar," he asked touching the thin line that crossed above her left eye. "When I was about, five I guess, I was playing," she hesitated, she hadn't thought about that for years but the concurrence with the earlier image was weird.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I was play sword fighting with Meg, and David, actually they were playing and I was watching, they wouldn't let me play. I got too close and David accidentally hit me with the tree branch he was using as a sword," her eyes glazed over, "he cut me," she saw blood again and shuddered, "uh, deep enough for stitches."  
  
He let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair. Why in the hell had he asked her that? He knew if it was something, anything like that, it would, make him remember, and he sure as hell didn't want to remember. It was a weird coincidence, but that's all it was, a coincidence.  
  
In spite of his resolve not to, he remembered the old hags words, 'Kin not of blood shall bleed her,' and the way her beautiful face fell when she heard them, she had recovered quick enough and hid her fear in a smile, reminding him of the accident she'd had as a child, that must be what the old woman meant, but it wasn't.  
  
His thoughts were mercifully interrupted by the waiter's return. He brought wine, bread and a pitcher of water, took their order and hurried back to the kitchen.  
  
Ares had reacted strangely to her story and now sat brooding next to her. Trying to lighten the mood she asked, "So you eat? I mean do you have to eat?"  
  
"No," he said absently, "I can," turning his attention back to her, "and do, for pleasure."  
  
"I suspect most of what you do is for pleasure,"  
  
"Is there a better reason for anything?" he asked as his eyes raking over her.  
  
"Are you sure you're not the God of Sex instead of War?"  
  
He smiled, and leaned forward to collect his wine glass, "Never thought of it that way but don't most mortals have sex after a fight?" he sipped the wine he now held in his hand.  
  
Sitting next to her as he did she could smell his scent, something like a forest after the rain. Oh Gods Kat you wax poetic pull back woman you're being sucked in by his. presence. Would it be so bad though, to just enjoy him, until the day he grew bored and didn't shimmer into her life anymore? She just had to be careful and keep her heart out of it.  
  
Kat leaned towards him put her hand to the side of his face and turned it towards her. She touched her lips to his, rubbing them gently against his warm mouth tugging at his bottom lip then pushing her tongue into his mouth, his own meeting hers, he tasted sweet like the wine. Ares deepened the kiss curling his hand in her hair; she did the same.  
  
"I want you," he moaned. She ran her fingers over his hard chest, his other hand having abandoned his wine glass splayed across the small of her back.  
  
They heard someone clear their throat breaking the kiss; they turned to see the waiter standing next to the table tray in hand.  
  
  
  
After the waiter had cleared the rest of the dishes Ares leaned back in his chair and gave her what could only be considered a smoldering look.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Sure," she answered, knowing full well what he was expecting when they got back to her place. What was she getting herself into Kat thought as he leaned towards her taking her hand and pulling her fingers to his mouth, licking her fingertips and then sucking on her middle finger. She inhaled, sharply sucking air between her teeth.  
  
"Let's go," he breathed, his voice thick with desire. He pulled her to her feet threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and then transported them.  
  
When they shimmered in front of her door instead of in the bedroom as she expected, she turned and questioned him, "Why are we here," Seeing the anger on his face she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"There's someone in there, it's your asshole "uncle"."  
  
"He's probably just messing with the furnace it's late fall and we're going to need heat soon," and she started to open the door. Ares grabbed her hand and snarled, "I don't remember seeing the furnace in your bedroom, that's where he is." He threw open the door and walked swiftly towards her room.  
  
David was standing by Kat's bed. This is where she sleeps he thought and grinned repulsively, running his fingers across one of her pillows, and probably where she fucks that new boyfriend of hers. That asshole telling him to come back later so he could stick his dick in her, motherfucker, this was his house and everything in it was his including her, especially her.  
  
He picked up one of Kat's pillows and threw it across the room in fury, that's when he noticed the pillow had covered a satiny pair of her panties. David scooped them up crushing them into his face and inhaling deeply, his tongue darting out licking the slick material.  
  
"I wonder if her new boyfriend pulls these off or just moves them to the side when he fucks her," he thought out loud, he was rock hard and seriously considering relieving himself on her bed when Ares bolted through the door.  
  
Ares grabbed him around the neck with his left hand, lifting him about a foot in the air and shoved him hard against the wall.  
  
Kat ran through the bedroom door and saw the faint glimmer of a fireball forming in Ares' other hand she screamed, "No Ares don't, let him go." He didn't release David but stopped the fireball from fully forming.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing fool," Ares snarled.  
  
David grabbed at the hand at his throat and Ares saw what David still clutched within it and snatched the silky cloth away.  
  
"You're really pathetic I should snap you in half just to put you out of your miserable existence," Ares taunted, raising David higher off the ground.  
  
Kat pulled at Ares' arm, "Let him go, he's turning purple you're going to kill him."  
  
Ares looked at her, "You want me to just let him go so he can come in here anytime he likes and jerk off to these," tossing the panties at her chest. Kat grabbed at the silky cloth, realizing what they were her face reddened, she gave David a look of pure revulsion.  
  
Kat took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, all she wanted to do was kill David too, "Let him go Ares."  
  
Ares gave her a not too kind look and dropped David, who dizzy from lack of air fell in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Maybe you like it." Ares started.  
  
"What?" she still stared at David in disgust, "What are you talking about?" she faltered turning her gaze to Ares.  
  
"Maybe you like the fact that you make him so fucking crazy the idiot resorts to sneaking in here and sniffing your panties."  
  
"Fuck you, Ares."  
  
"That's what you were going to do before lover boy got happy with your lingerie," he derided.  
  
Ares thought she was going to slap him but instead Kat turned to David who had made it to his feet and slapped him hard on the face.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here David and if you ever come in here with out being invited which I wouldn't hold my breath for, I'll tell Meg about this."  
  
David's eyes darted to Ares and then back to Kat. Seeing he was obviously unsure the seething God would actually let him go, Kat stepped in front of Ares, putting her body between them, where she very definitely didn't want to be at he moment but it allowed David to skulk safely out of the room.  
  
"Kat, "Ares began, putting his hand on her waist.  
  
She turned to face him. "Get out," she said very quietly looking in his eyes. He looked at her for a moment and then nodding his head slightly shimmered out of view.  
  
She turned and walked to the closet to change clothes, tossing the panties in the trashcan on her way. Damn him why did he say that? Everything had been so nice until David. and then Ares had the freaking nerve to say that to her. There wasn't even the smallest part of her that took pleasure in knowing David was; whatever the hell he was for her. She shuddered in revulsion as if emphasizing the thought. Kat pulled off her clothes and dawned on a short silk slip-like gown, turned off the light and threw herself onto the bed.  
  
Why in the hell had he said that to her? Ares sat in his father's chair throwing his leg over the right arm. The great hall was deserted most of the time now, the remaining gods busy with their lives, mostly residing earth side, mixing with the mortals.  
  
Even after the David thing, if he'd only kept his mouth shut he would still be there with her, in her. What the hell anyway, he could call on any number of acquaintances only too happy to relieve his need. Fuck, but that's not what he wanted, he wanted her, and for some reason he wouldn't be satisfied till he got her. But why he asked himself, she was just an ordinary mortal woman. Now that was a load of bullshit, she was anything but ordinary, not her face, not her body, not her soul. What the hell? What did he care for mortal souls? She's a witch, yeah, and she's put some spell on him to make him weak and stupid.  
  
It was for the best that they hadn't made love. He just needed to cut all ties, make himself stay away. That's what he'd do, not go back, not now or ever. He'd be damned if he went crawling back there, she'd have to beg him to grace her with his presence again and begging was something Ares knew she wouldn't do.  
  
He was shirtless, axe swinging, cutting into the wood. He stooped and propped up another log to split.  
  
She rode a large golden horse pulling at the reins she stopped next to him. He was gorgeous she thought, his hair cropped short, she noticed he was bare-footed, 'Damned boots hurt my feet now,' he had told her, she smiled down at him.  
  
Ares threw down the axe and reached up to her, pulling her out of the saddle and up against him, covering her mouth with his.  
  
"Gods I missed you," he breathed after breaking the kiss long enough to sweep her up into his arms and then carry her to the small farmhouse.  
  
"Yeah I'll just take care of the horses," the blonde she had rode up with called to them. "Why do I feel like a third thumb?" she asked the horse and then chuckled to herself.  
  
Ares laid her on the bed and pulled her boots off, then crushed his body against hers. Capturing her mouth again he sucked on her lips and pushed his tongue into her, meeting hers. She slid her hands down to the laces on his crouch unfastening them, and then sliding her hand into his pants grasping his hardness. Ares moaned and turned over on his back pulling her astride him, his hands moving to her back unfastening first the breastplate she wore and then the laces of her leather tunic which he quickly pulled off and tossed to the floor. She took her hands off of him long enough to pull her cotton shift over her head and then returning them to his hugely swollen erection. He cupped her breasts in his hands rubbing his thumbs over her swollen nipples.  
  
"Mm," she moaned, "oh baby I missed you too," she made a hissing sound between her teeth as she stroked him and then slid down him tugging his pants off. She licked his inner thigh and ran her tongue up slowly till she reached the tip of his penis, swirling her tongue around it, then closing her mouth on him she sucked hard, smiling as he arched and inhaled sharply. Not giving him time to recover she sat astride him again and lowered herself onto his jutting member, gasping in pleasure she rode him slowly.  
  
Kat moaned in her sleep, "Ares," she gasped, and awakened to feel her body wither in an intense orgasm. She sighed and relaxed her tightly pressed together thighs.  
  
"No more of this," she whispered, sat up turned on her lamp and then called to him, "Ares, Ares, I know you can hear me, come to me."  
  
He had sworn to himself he wouldn't return to her, not that he wouldn't watch her, maybe he'd catch her in the shower and just release his own frustrations while watching her. Ares opened a window and saw that she was in bed; he started to close it when she moaned and then moved clutching her thighs together as if in great pleasure, gasping and saying his name as if he had been there giving her this orgasm.  
  
As she sat up she called to him, oh this wasn't fair, her skin was flushed and her hair tousled, she looked so beautiful enthralled in the passion of her dream, he wished he had been the one to make her come. He could go just to see what she wanted, yeah, but when he got there she'd probably lay into him accusing him of sending her a sex dream. Oh hell he was becoming weak, he thought as he shimmered into a blue light.  
  
Ares appeared sitting on the end of her bed on the opposite side from her. Kat was still breathing heavily and just sat there looking at him.  
  
More than a little confused at her behavior he started, "You called?"  
  
Kat crawled across the bed so fast it startled him and he stood up quickly, just in case she was still pissed and wanted to sock him with that all to solid little fist of hers. He sure as hell wasn't in the mood to fight with her. She was on her knees at he edge of the bed now looking up at him.  
  
Ares wrinkled his forehead in confusion, "You're not gonna hit me are you?"  
  
Kat grinned and grabbed his leather vest in both hands and in one quick movement swung him around and essentially threw him onto the bed. He expected her to come at him swinging taking advantage of his prone position so he started to sit up only to be knocked back again when she threw herself on top of him.  
  
"Humph" he exhaled as she knocked the breath out of him and then crushed her mouth hard against his. Now this was completely unexpected he thought, able to breathe again he reached up for her hair only to have her growl and grab his forearms pushing them back down above his head. Kat reached for something at the end of the bed and he realized it was her robe; she pulled the sash from it.  
  
Comprehending what she intended Ares grinned and said, "Oh yeah, this is an interesting side to you."  
  
She tied his wrists together and then to her headboard, "Don't make me gag you too," she said and he believed she might so he shut up.  
  
Kat slid her hands down his chest and opened his vest, bending to his now bared chest she ran her tongue over his nipple, he sucked air in between his teeth as she closed her mouth around it an sucked hard. He wanted to do that to her and tried to move only to be stopped by his tied wrists.  
  
Kat looked up at him and laughed, "Uh-uh," and she continued to move her tongue down his chest, along the trail of hair on his abdomen, stopping at the waistband of his leather pants.  
  
Ares was breathing faster now, and when she squeezed his swollen crouch he gasped and groaned. Looking up at him she licked her lips, Gods but she was sexy, he wanted to break his hands free to run them all over her body, to push her under him and push himself into her.  
  
Kat unfastened his pants and pulled them down, not surprised he wore nothing beneath, they seemed to have soft cotton lining in the crouch area so he didn't need further protection from the leather. She stopped at his boots and straddled his legs one at a time, giving him an inviting view of her round bottom, and pulled them off, then did the same with his pants.  
  
Her cat-green eyes feasted on his body, he was perfect, so masculine, smooth skin over hard muscle. Kat ran her tongue along his inner thigh just like in the dream, up to his hardness which she took in her mouth and ran her tongue and lips down it's length. His back arched and he moaned. Grasping the base of his huge erection with one hand and running the other up over his chest she continued to work her mouth on him.  
  
Ares was moaning and panting, "Oh baby, that feels so good."  
  
She went down on his length once more and stopped. He opened his eyes to see her pull her silky nightgown over her head and then pull her panties off and toss them to the floor.  
  
His hungry eyes devoured her body, he pulled at his wrists again and said raggedly, "I want to touch you."  
  
"Ask nicely," she said and he grinned, "Let me touch you kitty Kat, pretty please."  
  
She moved up beside him the silky curls of her sex inches away from his face as she untied his wrists; Ares pulled off his vest then grabbed the right cheek of her ass in his left hand and buried his face in the curls between her thighs pushing her back against the headboard. His right hand found her breast and he rubbed her taunt nipple as he ran his tongue between her lips finding her swollen clit; he flicked it with his tongue. Kat groaned and gasped arching her hips as he sucked on it hard and then moved further down, thrusting his tongue into her. No, she couldn't stand it she was going to lose it and she wanted to come with him inside her.  
  
She pushed his head moaning, "No stop, stop," he looked up at her, " I want you inside me," she breathed.  
  
"Ask nicely," he teased.  
  
"Please my lord," she formerly addressed him, "fuck me now, oh," she gasped as he again flicked his tongue over her engorged clit, "please, fuck me now Ares."  
  
He got to his knees between her legs pulled her down till she lay beneath him, and lowered himself between her thighs. Grasping his hardness in his hand he rubbed it against her clit and lips, drawing soft cries from her, then he thrust it hard into her. Kat gasped and thrust her hips up against his.  
  
He made a hissing sound between his teeth and moaned, "You feel so good, so tight and hot inside."  
  
Their bodies moved together as one, he thrusting hard into her softness, and she thrusting her hips up against him. His mouth found hers, his hand squeezed her breast, rubbing her swollen nipple between his fingers, he bent his head and replaced his fingers with his mouth flicking his tongue over it and finally, sucking it.  
  
All of her senses overwhelmed she shuddered and arched her back as an intense orgasm racked her body. Ares gasped as she contracted around him like a silken glove squeezing him and forcing his own orgasm from him, the intensity of it surprising him he could only collapse on top of her.  
  
After a few moments Kat whispered, "Ares?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I really like feeling you against me but, you're crushing me," she grunted.  
  
"Sorry love," and he rolled over to his back, pulling her against him, his arms around her.  
  
Kat looked up at him but he had his eyes closed, she touched a sable curl that had fallen onto his forehead, "I like you better with long hair like this, but it was nice short too."  
  
His eyes flew open, "What?" Ares looked at her in confusion; "I said I liked, " she began.  
  
"Yeah I know what you said, but you've never.what is this from another one of your dreams again?" he asked a little more harshly than he intended.  
  
He saw her pull back slightly and he pulled her close kissing her gently, "No, no, I didn't mean anything by that," he kissed her again, "Okay?"  
  
Kat nodded and laid her head on his chest. This time he ran his hand through her light golden hair, twirling it around his fingers. Ares pulled a curl up to his lips and rubbed it against them.  
  
"I really should go clean up," she started to pull away.  
  
"No need," he said, and she no longer felt the wetness he had left between her thighs. "Better than a baby wipe," Kat grinned.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Never mind," Kat said as she crawled astride him, "Since you can do that I don't see any reason at all to get out of this bed."  
  
He didn't either.  
  
Awaking the next morning to knocking on her door, Kat slipped from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping God. She pulled on her robe not being able to find the sash she had tied Ares' wrists with she held it closed with her hand and hurried to the door.  
  
Expecting to see Josh there ready to start their "project" she was relieved when she saw Meg instead.  
  
"Meggy," Kat said and embraced the other blonde woman.  
  
"Hi sweetie, long time no see," Meg returned cheerfully.  
  
The two women walked straight to the table instead of the couch and sat down in unison.  
  
"What's with the robe," Meg asked.  
  
"I seem to have misplaced the sash."  
  
"Well it isn't like I haven't seen you in a nightie before, quit holding on for dear life," Meg teased.  
  
"Well. I'm not exactly wearing one at this time."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry hon did I catch you about to get in the shower?"  
  
"No, uh, I mean," Kat stammered, "I was." she then blushed involuntarily, remembering what she had been doing, nearly all night in fact.  
  
Meg gave her a puzzled expression then looked towards the short hall, blushed herself and sighed, "Oh my.  
  
Kat turned around to see Ares standing in the opening of the hallway, rubbing his hand through his hair, naked and beautiful.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you had company, is this your aunt?" he asked and smiled.  
  
"Ah," Kat exclaimed and turned back to see her aunt smiling broadly, not taking her eyes off of Ares.  
  
"Oh," Kat grunted, grabbed the dishtowel that had been lying on the table and walked over to Ares. "You, you," she motioned with her hand to his body."  
  
"You, don't seem to be able to say anything but one syllable words this morning," he brushed a wayward piece of hair out of her face, "and if you brought that for me, it's not big enough," he said with a wide grin.  
  
"Ares," she began but was interrupted by her aunt.  
  
"He's right you know, you need a bigger towel," and then she giggled.  
  
Kat opened her robe wrapped it around him and pushed Ares backwards up the hall.  
  
"Nice meeting you," he called to Meg.  
  
"Oh yeah very nice."  
  
Ares put his hands on her bare breasts and said, "Don't you think you should tell your auntie good-bye before we start this again?" He bent his head down to hers and grabbed her bottom lip between his, "Come back to bed when you're done with your little visit," he smiled, turned and walked into her bedroom.  
  
Kat shook her head, what could she say to that? She very definitely wanted to go back to bed, and sleep wasn't what she was thinking of. First though she had to go back to Meg and try to explain Ares. She walked back down the short hall, she still couldn't believe her aunts reaction, she had actually been flirting with him.  
  
Meg was making her way to the front door; she turned when she saw Kat coming through the hall doorway.  
  
"It's alright babe we can catch up some other time, you have more. interesting things to do right now," Meg said grinning broadly. "I know I wouldn't be wasting my time chatting with my old aunt if I had someone like that," she stopped and sighed "waiting in my bed for me."  
  
"Jeez Meg," Kat blushed.  
  
"You've seen what I have waiting for me, the asshole, but that's another story, we'll talk later." Meg hugged Kat who now stood beside her. "Oh and you are practicing safe sex aren't you?"  
  
"Of course Megan," she said indignantly. Yeah she only had sex with Gods how much safer could she get?  
  
"Of course, you're such a smart girl." Kat wasn't sure doing the horizontal mambo with the God of War could be considered smart, incredibly pleasurable, but probably not the smartest thing in the world.  
  
Kat closed and locked her door, leaned her back against it and considered maybe she was making a big mistake with Ares. When she looked at him all she wanted to do was touch him, kiss him, and roll around the bed with him, pretty much like they had done all night.  
  
Why did he have that effect on her? She had never felt such intense passion before; oh hell she didn't even think she had felt passion at all before.  
  
When she had finally given her virginity to her high-school boyfriend it had been disappointing at best, actually it had been awful. They had tried a few more times but it was always the same for her, boring and had left her wanting it over as soon as possible. When they broke up to go to separate universities she hadn't given him a second thought. She had been with a couple of other guys since then and it had been pretty much the same with them.  
  
The way Ares had touched her, just the thought of it made her skin hot and flushed, he had made her feel so good and there was something almost familiar in the way he felt, yet she had never felt anything even close to the desire and passion he brought out in her, so what was it?  
  
There was real danger here, he wasn't human, something more than human, how would she ever be able to be with just. just a man after him? She wasn't fool enough to believe he would be in her life for very long. Maybe she should end it now before it was too late for her, if it wasn't already too late.  
  
As Ares waited in her bed for her his thoughts similarly echoed hers. He shouldn't be doing this, eventually she'd fall in love with him and he'd have to hurt her, oh great there it was that damned thing he had acquired when he was mortal all those years ago, a conscience. He had never been able to get rid of it and never knew when the freaking thing was going to pop up. Well here it was. Shit, what was wrong with him enjoying himself, and she was more than willing. There was something vulnerable about her though, something inside her that reached for something he couldn't give her, he couldn't give any woman after.  
  
He sat up, "Son-of-a bitch," he cursed.  
  
Oh but that was him wasn't it? Son of that fucking bitch Hera, and as it turned out, hers alone. Just before she had disappeared she had told him, told him why his father was always so bitter, never giving him a chance to prove himself worthy of being his son. because he wasn't his son. She, that bitch, had spawned him on her own. Imagine that. She said she alone had bore him, a product of her hatred and rage over Zeus' many infidelities.  
  
When Zeus found her cradling her new son he became enraged and tried to kill Ares only to be knocked back by a ball of fire launched by him, Hera's spawn, before he could even take a first step. Hera said Zeus apparently respecting the strength and power he'd possessed even as a baby, spared him. How big of him, and now seeing his weakness what would his "parents" think of him?  
  
The hell with this, he wasn't going to feel guilty about something that hadn't happened, and maybe wouldn't. She was a smart girl and right now at least she wanted what he wanted. Where the hell was she anyway?  
  
Kat sighed and started for the bedroom when her body started tingling all over, "Oh shit," she moaned and squeezed her eyes shut as the room dissolved.  
  
She was now lying on her bed and felt him above her, pressing feathery kisses to her face and neck, "You were taking too long," he whispered.  
  
"I was, thinking." She opened her eyes and met his.  
  
"Too much thinking isn't good for anyone," he rolled onto his back, "and actions speak louder than words, and certainly thoughts," he said and held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her over him.  
  
  
  
"So tomorrow we can start construction, I mean if you're not busy." Josh stared straight ahead not looking at her. He was a careful driver, he thought, oh hell no he wasn't, remembering how he'd almost hit her with his bike, he just didn't want her to see the hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, probably, but call me first," yeah so I can get rid of my godly lover first.  
  
She giggled and he looked at her then, "What's the joke, did I miss somethin'?" Why did he always feel insecure around her? God what a loser, he thought.  
  
"Nothing Josh," Kat shook her head, "I'm just tired, didn't get much sleep last night," cause I was doing the nasty all night with the God of War, and does he know how to divide and conquer. She giggled again and clasped her hand over her mouth and held the other up when he looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, I think I'm gonna nap the rest of the way home, ok?" she yawned and laid her head against the window closing her eyes.  
  
Kat woke up as he was pulling the truck into the driveway. Stretching and yawning she tried to get out of the truck without taking off the seatbelt and was jerked back. Josh reached over laughing and unfastened it.  
  
"Thanks," she said with a giggle, "without your help I'd probably be sleeping in the truck all night and I don't think your brother would take kindly to that."  
  
"Are you kidding he'd be thrilled, what guy in his right mind wouldn't," Josh said and then blushed. I'm a total idiot, he thought.  
  
"You're sweet Josh," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, after which his blush deepened.  
  
Why can't I like nice guys like him, Kat thought and looked up towards the house to see her Godly lover walking towards the truck with his face draped in a mocking smile.  
  
Had he seen her kiss Josh? So what if he had, it was just a peck and anyway, that God certainly did whatever he wanted, so could she. Nevertheless, just in case he wanted to launch something at Josh, other than an insult she jumped out of the truck and walked to meet him. By the time she made it to the front of the truck Ares was there too, he stopped right in front of her so close he was almost touching her.  
  
"Hi kitty Kat," he grinned, "need some help with your, stuff?"  
  
Kat looked up into his eyes and completely forgot what she was about to say.  
  
"My uh, stuff?" She stammered pushing her hair behind her ear she looked around confused, she needed a very long nap she thought. She looked back into his eyes, now twinkling with amusement; he pursed his lips in a kiss.  
  
"Yeah actually we could use some help," Josh answered oblivious. "I'm Josh," he continued putting his hand out to Ares. "Sorry dude I didn't catch your name, are you Kat's uncle?"  
  
"No, dude" Ares said, curling the corner of his lip up, "and you didn't catch my name because I didn't throw it, or anything else, yet,"  
  
Feeling Kat slap him on his upper arm he returned his attention to her. She motioned with a jerk of her head towards Josh, "Be nice."  
  
Ares gave her a little growl and walked over to Josh taking his still outstretched hand. "I'm Ares, and you must be Kat's little school mate." Josh winced as Ares shook his hand. "Let's get to it Joshy," he said and walked to the back of the truck.  
  
Kat started to join them and stopped when Ares said, "We don't need your help," pointing a long finger at her he turned to Josh who had joined him, Ares smacked him on the back, knocking Josh into the tailgate of the enclosed truck.  
  
"Do we Josh?" he grabbed Josh's arm, straitened him and brushed something off of his shirt. Looking back at Kat Ares added, "She looks a little tired anyway must not have slept much last night."  
  
Shaking her head, "Whatever." She was in no mood to argue, and really too tired to help anyway, Kat turned and walked to her house.  
  
After they had all the supplies laid out on the tables she had set up earlier when she had finally crawled out of her bed, Kat made a quick inventory of it.  
  
"This should probably get us through the building phase," she yawned, "then we'll get the stuff to start decorating. Josh make sure you get Derrick to pay his share, I don't want to ask him for it, I'm sure he's still pissed at me."  
  
"Asshole got what he deserved, but I'm sure with his inflated ego he is too, don't worry I'll get the jerk to cough up the funds."  
  
Ares came up behind Kat and rubbed his face in her hair, "Tired?"  
  
"Uh, huh," she sighed and leaned back into his body, closing her eyes Kat moaned, "Mm," then suddenly remembered Josh and quickly opened her eyes to see him staring at them frowning.  
  
"I, uh, better be going, I'll give you a call tomorrow Kat," obviously uncomfortable he turned towards the door.  
  
Kat gave Ares a look and then followed Josh to the door, she hugged him as she said, "Thanks Josh, talk to ya tomorrow."  
  
Not quite the way he'd hoped the evening would end but he was grateful for the contact, she'd felt so good he hadn't wanted to let her go.  
  
Walking to the truck he cursed, "Shit," of course she'd have someone, and of course he'd have to look like that guy. A god dammed model for Muscle magazine. Why couldn't he get a girl like her? No not like her, he just wanted her, sweet, beautiful Kat. Dream on loser.  
  
  
  
She felt him behind her. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Come to bed." She felt the tingle, and then they were in her bedroom standing by her bed.  
  
"Ares, I'm wiped, I really need to sleep tonight."  
  
"I know, I'm just putting you to bed," he smiled down at her.  
  
Ares started to unbutton her sweater, sure, she thought, just putting me to bed, but she was too tired to resist. He tossed her sweater over his shoulder, and unbuttoned her jeans; putting his thumbs inside the waistband he pulled them down, stood and pushed her so she toppled backwards onto the bed. Ares straddled her and unfastened the front of her bra, which he also tossed over his shoulder, keeping his gaze centered on her, he ran his hands gently over the swell of her breasts.  
  
"Pretty kitty," Ares said and moved to lie beside her, grabbed each side of her panties and tugged them off, "Oh yeah, pretty, pretty kitty."  
  
"Ares," Kat began.  
  
"Shh, I know," he moved his hand slightly and she found herself laying at the head of the bed covered with her down comforter.  
  
He now stood beside the bed, "Get your rest, because I will be back."  
  
"That's not what I meant earlier," she said, he inclined his head slightly, "I was going to say," Kat pulled the covers open, "I'm not really that tired anymore."  
  
She barely had time to see the wolfy grin before he was next to her, naked and very ready.  
  
As he kissed her neck she giggled, "You know you left my socks on."  
  
"Yeah so you'd keep those little ice cubes to yourself," and he bit her on the neck.  
  
"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark," she squeaked.  
  
"And so will this," he bit the top of her breast, "and this, and this," as he worked his way down.  
  
"What did you say your name is fella?" the very large man said mockingly, "Ares? Like the God of War?" and looked back to his friends and they all laughed.  
  
"That's what I said behemoth," Ares snarled.  
  
Confusion contorted the big mans face making it even more ugly. "What," he looked around at his friends, "what did he call me?" A couple of them shrugged their shoulders, and the giant deciding it must have been an insult since no one knew what it meant, turned to Ares and shoved his huge fist in his face.  
  
Not expecting the punch Ares took it right on the mouth and staggered backwards. As Ares wiped the blood off his lip, and shook his suddenly fuzzy head, the big oaf taunted, "You sure don't bleed like a God," laughing, and turning to his buddies, "cause as I recall Gods don't bleed."  
  
As the large man turned Ares let him have it right to his mouth, he went down like a sack of ugly potatoes.  
  
"Aw shit," Ares exclaimed and shook his now throbbing hand, "that's gonna bruise."  
  
The giant oaf's friends didn't take kindly to their buddy being knocked senseless and advanced on Ares.  
  
Putting his hands in front of him and backing up, "Come on guys we can talk about this, or maybe not," and threw a punch at the closest man as the others came at him.  
  
There was a whirling sound and two of the men thudded to the floor, one of the other two stopped punching Ares and advanced on the women now standing behind him, only to be kicked in the face by the dark haired woman, Kat knew to be her.  
  
Ares punched the only friend of the ugly oaf left standing in the jaw, knocking him to the floor, from which he didn't' rise.  
  
"Ares," he turned at the sound of her voice, she touched his lip and he winced, "oh Ares," she winced too as if feeling his pain.  
  
"Don't," he grumbled and pushed her hand away, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"When we figured out you had gone we thought you might, well it's a good thing we showed up."  
  
He grabbed her arm scowling, "I don't need you to come to my rescue, I'm the." Ares sighed, "I'm a grown man and I can fight my own battles," Ares turned and stalked out of the tavern.  
  
She looked to the other dark haired woman who quickly busied herself looking at something on the floor and then to the blonde, who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Meet us at the farm," she said as she walked past them.  
  
The former God was walking in the opposite direction of the farmhouse and she sprinted to catch him.  
  
"Ares," she grabbed his arm, which he pulled out of her grasp. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Somewhere else."  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you," and she started walking beside him.  
  
He turned and grabbed her arms, "What so you can protect me, the pathetic ex-God of War?"  
  
"No Ares, just to be with you," she whispered.  
  
"Why?" he searched her eyes, "You know I can't protect you, I can't even keep myself out of trouble. When I was a God no one would dare approach me like that idiot in the tavern, and now, now I'm just a. "  
  
"A man," she finished, "a man that I love, a man that I am nothing without so if you have to go, I'm going too, wherever you go and, and we'll take care of each other, that's what we mortals do."  
  
Looking in her eyes he saw the trueness of her love and felt something catch in his chest, he nodded and pulled her against him.  
  
Kat opened her eyes and looked at the God sleeping beside her. He had been so vulnerable in her dream, a side of him she never imagined existed. Was it just a dream, or something more, a memory?  
  
A sudden realization hit her and she sat up halfway. She had loved him, so very much it hurt sometimes. This wasn't a dream, no not just a dream, a memory. That was crazy, oh yeah Kat what could be crazier than sleeping with a God? Loving one in a previous life? Her head started to throb over her eyebrow, she moaned and Ares pulled her closer. Whatever it is Scarlet you can think about it tomorrow, tonight you need sleep. Kat snuggled closer to his chest and was soon again fast asleep.  
  
  
  
The weeks that followed were more hectic than usual but more pleasurable too. Days filled with classes, the "project" and nights filled with her godly lover. She hadn't mentioned the dream to him, thinking he would probably reject her feeling that it was more than just a dream. In truth she didn't know what to think herself. Maybe that was the whole problem, she thought too much.  
  
Kat dropped her backpack to the floor and walked over to the tables where their city was slowly, too slowly she thought, growing. Maybe this was too much for them to undertake, they already needed more materials. She sighed and started to make a supply list.  
  
After Kat was done with the inventory she went into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. As she reached for the bread she felt a familiar tingle down her spine and then a soft caress on her arm. She smiled but didn't turn only bent to retrieve a paper plate from a lower cabinet. As she bent she felt a solid but unseen body press against her. Feeling his always all too evident desire for her press against her bottom Kat sighed. His equally unseen hands moved around and up to her breasts and her blouse began to unbutton.  
  
Unnoticed to Kat and her ghostly lover another pair of eyes watched. David leered through the basement window watching Kat as she moaned in what seemed desire. As she turned David saw she had unbuttoned her own blouse and unfastened her bra revealing those perfect breasts to his view.  
  
What the hell was she doing? Did she know he was there and was teasing him? If she needed to get off he would be more than happy to oblige.  
  
Her jeans were gone now and she was parting her legs as if allowing a lover between them. With her back against the counter, Kat moaned loudly and seemed to reach down as if to grasp someone below her.  
  
David grinned and thought what would Meg think if she saw her little niece pretending like someone was there going down on her in her kitchen, and that bitch Megan kept saying he was acting crazy lately.  
  
David's grin suddenly faded when Kat lifted both her legs as if wrapping them around someone that wasn't there. She looked like she was levitating, her back arching, her face enraptured.  
  
David knew Kat wasn't alone, he was there, unseen but there. In a sudden rush David knew, knew who it was, invisible, making love to Kat. He knew her lover and he knew her, and David finally knew himself, and most important he knew what he had to do, again.  
  
Kat had been late for everything all day or so it seemed. She had been grateful to accept Ares' offer of teleportation to her first class this morning since she had overslept. She had only wished he could have done it a few times during the day, since she had stayed to long after a couple of her classes only to be late for the ones following. Her English professor was easy going and didn't seem to care, but her Calculus teacher was a dick and embarrassed her in front of the classroom. Maybe she'd get Ares to zap him, the idea if seeing the short portly professor singed made her smile. Ares would probably call her a violent wench and give her that smile. Oh hell she needed to quit daydreaming and get home.  
  
Josh was due at her place, along with Stacie and maybe even Derrick, who had forgotten or just wasn't mentioning the little incident they had. She rushed home only to find her key didn't fit the outer door. She walked around to the front of the house to see Meg talking to some guy fiddling with the lock on the front door.  
  
"Oh hi babe, your key didn't work did it? I've changed the locks, here this one's for you," Meg said handing her a key. "Does your boyfriend need one too?"  
  
"Uh, no, no Meggy. What's going on?"  
  
Meg thanked the man who had finished with the lock and handed him a check. Kat and Meg walked into the house as the man returned to his truck.  
  
"Well," Meg began, "I kicked David out."  
  
"Woe, that's not what I expected," Kat gasped, "Why?"  
  
"He's an asshole," Meg laughed, "and I, I don't know when it happened but I don't love him anymore Kat. Hell I'm not even sure I ever did, just everyone expected us to get married and I think I may have been trying to please our families more than being in love with him. I think I should be more upset but I'm actually relieved he's gone more than anything. Want a pop?"  
  
Kat nodded her head and took a deep breath, "I think I should tell you something then. I know I should have told you before but, " she hesitated not sure how she should proceed in telling Meg that her husband was a card carrying pervert.  
  
"Kat you can if you want but it won't make a difference, it's over, for good," Meg handed Kat a soda and motioned for her to sit at the breakfast nook, "I'm not ever gonna take him back and I actually need to tell you something."  
  
Taking a drink of her soda Kat felt a familiar tingle along her spine, he's here she thought. Caught off guard she very nearly choked when her aunt said, "Do you know David is obsessed with you? Oh I'm sorry sweetheart," she reached over and patted Kat on the back.  
  
"Are you okay?" Meg asked rubbing Kat's back.  
  
Kat nodded and Meg continued, "David was at work when I made up my mind to tell him I wanted him to go, anyway the more I thought about what an insensitive prick he had become, the more pissed I got and was actually to the point of boxing up his things to leave on the front porch. When I was going through one of his drawers I found."  
  
Meg reached over and took Kat's hand, "I found pictures of you, they were obviously taken at times, well times you weren't aware of."  
  
Seeing Kat's eyes widen Meg continued, "Don't worry they weren't anything graphic, but I got really scared when I saw them Kat, scared for us both. I knew he had some problems, I haven't wanted to burden you with it but he just hasn't been," she searched for the correct word, "right for a while, but this was too much. I threw most of his shit in boxes and took it to up to his office. You know he didn't' even question why I wanted him out, but Kat," she leaned forward in her chair, "he said something about your boyfriend being the cause of this again, I don't know what in the hell he meant by again but the look on his face was scary, so you better mention it to him."  
  
"Yeah I will," Kat said quietly, "but believe me Ares is very capable of taking care of himself."  
  
"Oh and he looks like it too," Megan smiled, "anyway I told David to stay away and I was getting a lawyer, Kat I think if there wasn't an office full of people he might have actually tried to hurt me, his face, it gives me chills thinking about it," Meg shivered.  
  
" Meg, you should have told me what you were going through," she paused, "just like I should have told you what David did," Kat scowled remembering the night she and Ares had caught David in her apartment. She told Meg about it and apologized for not telling her sooner.  
  
"I know you were giving him the benefit of the doubt, I did for too long as it turns out, it's just hard to believe how he's changed. Jeez Kat we all grew up together, he was always intense but now he's like, I don't even know," Meg shook her head. "Just don't even talk to him if you see him, maybe Ares can stay over more."  
  
"Well he's actually been here almost every night," Kat said and reddened slightly.  
  
Meg patted her hand and said, "Lucky girl."  
  
  
  
She opened her door to find Ares standing next to the tables staring down at the "city". Kat sighed, she had resigned herself to the fact that he came and went as he pleased and it didn't bother her anymore that he took free reign of her place, and her too for that matter.  
  
Kat walked over to him pulling her backpack off her shoulders and lowering it to the floor, "So what do you think?"  
  
"Think?"  
  
"You know what I mean, psycho David, I know you were there."  
  
"I told you he was dangerous even before we found him rifling through your panty drawer." The memory of it came rushing back and she cringed.  
  
He spread his hands around her waist, rubbed his face in her hair inhaling her scent, "You don't need to worry about him, I won't let him hurt you."  
  
"Or Meg?"  
  
"Or Meg," he said as he ran his tongue around her ear, "but I can't promise you I won't reduce him to a pile of ashes in the process."  
  
"At this point that doesn't seem like such a horrible idea." Changing the subject she added, "Take me somewhere, I'll call the guys and tell them I'm taking a break this weekend. I don't want to think about anything but," she trailed kisses from his mouth down his neck, "making love to you."  
  
"Mm finally you've got the right idea," he smiled and they dissolved in a blue shimmer.  
  
Where were they? Paris? No, Rome, that's right they had left after having dinner in Paris and were now at a condo he had in Rome. Who would've thought an Olympian God would have a condo in Italy, or any of the other places he said he did. Modern times call for modern methods he had said, of course she didn't mind a bit. She stretched and climbed out of his huge decidedly masculine bed and ran a bath in the hot tub. She didn't bother looking for Ares; she knew he would show up soon enough to share it with her.  
  
She sniffed an elaborately decorated bottle she found next to the tub, smile when she smelled the sandalwood and poured some of the liquid into the bath. The heady but pleasant scent filled the air. Kat dropped Ares' silk robe she wore to the floor and climbed into the tub, sighing with pleasure. She leaned back and felt him behind her.  
  
"Starting without me?" Ares said as he reached his hands around her to cup her breasts.  
  
"I knew you'd show up, you have a knack for knowing when I'm naked," Kat purred and settled her back against his chest.  
  
"I thought you might sleep in, we were up most of the night."  
  
"I know, but I want to play tourist more than I want to sleep. Where did you go?"  
  
"Just had a little business back home," he said, squeezing her nipple between his fingers.  
  
"Mm.Home? As in Olympus home?"  
  
"Yeah, Olympus home."  
  
"Are you the, uh big guy now? Since your father is, gone?" she asked.  
  
"I was always the big guy baby," Ares pushed his hips against her for emphasis, "but yeah if a problem comes up they look to me to solve it."  
  
Her curiosity was getting the better of her and he was in a good mood so Kat pressed on, "How did it happen, with your dad and Hercules?"  
  
Ares hesitated and then said, "Zeus wanted, he tried to kill Xena's baby. Hercules protected her."  
  
Kat sat up and turned to look at him, "Why would a God feel threatened by a baby?"  
  
"There was a prophecy, but it was all unnecessary, my family brought what happened," he hesitated with a thoughtful look on his face, "they brought it on themselves." He turned to stare at the wall. "Now they're gone, most of them anyway."  
  
"Gone, like Zeus?"  
  
Ares nodded still looking at the wall.  
  
"How," Kat asked.  
  
Ares looked in her eyes, "Xena was given the power to kill Gods, when they came for her daughter, she did just that."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed him.  
  
"Why should you be sorry? Anyway they weren't the most. understanding beings, like I said they brought it on themselves. She did what she had to.we all did."  
  
"She, Xena didn't try to, get rid of you?"  
  
"No, she and I were.old friends." Ares pulled her against him, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, in fact lets not talk at all." Ares crushed her mouth in a passionate kiss as he pulled her astride him.  
  
  
  
They had made their way through many of Rome's attractions by late afternoon, but still had many left. Ares led Kat by the hand through a crowded bazaar. Whether it was the press of the crowd around them or the déjà vu that suddenly came upon her, Kat began to feel uneasy and pulled at his hand. Ares stopped and pulled her to face him.  
  
"What is it Kitty?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
The city was enthralling but Kat was ready for a change. "Can we leave? Go somewhere completely different?"  
  
Having become bored with the crowds also he readily agreed, "Your wish is my command."  
  
"Hmm a God at my disposal, what more could a girl ask for?" she teased, "I'm not sure where though." They walked towards one of the less busy stands.  
  
"I know," she said suddenly, "Egypt, lets go to Egypt I've always wanted to."  
  
He gave her a strange look and finally sighed, "If that's what you want." Disregarding the throng of people around them he whisked them away.  
  
They materialized in another bazaar, very much the same and also completely different from the other, not only were the people different but the sounds and scents were also. The heady aroma of pungent spices filled her senses, as vendors called to her to try their wares. One vendor, a young boy around twelve caught her attention when he called to her.  
  
"Golden one, golden one I have jewels and gems here worthy of a golden Goddess such as you, come and see, make your big man buy something for you here."  
  
She laughed and walked over to his table that stood before a tent, "Alright lets see if your wares are as good as your pitch."  
  
"I do not know what this pitch is but I probably have it golden one, and anything else you may need," the boy replied.  
  
Kat, quite captured by the boy looked over his "wares". Ares stood by the table and asked the boy, "And what makes your junk better than all the other junk boy?" he gestured to the rest of the bazaar.  
  
"Oh, no, no, effendi, I am Asaad and my junk is not junk, it is quality, very much so, but the best is in the back, black market," he whispered the last two words and pointed behind him to the tent, "come I will show you and your golden Goddess."  
  
Area scowled, "Boy you don't know who you're trying to con here, we don't need anything you may have in that dirty little tent."  
  
"Ares," Kat grabbed his hand, "lets look."  
  
As the boy led the way through the tent flaps, Ares said, "You're too trusting golden Goddess, they're probably waiting to waylay us."  
  
"And you're too suspicious War God," she tugged at his arm.  
  
It was stuffy inside the tent but not dirty; all of the "wares" were neatly arranged, and the quality of the items was greatly improved. A rather large man stood in the corner scowling.  
  
"See Goddess is it not as I said?" the boy excitedly exclaimed.  
  
Kat smiled and made her way around the tent with Ares close behind. She stopped at a table that held gold and silver necklaces and armbands. She picked up a silver chain that held a charm that was fashioned into a silver sword with an elaborate hilt shaped in the form of a cat.  
  
"This is nice," holding it up to show Ares who raised an eyebrow, as he palmed the tiny sword.  
  
Staring at the charm and then looking back into her eyes, "I think its Bast, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered searching her eyes, Asaad interrupted, "the cat Goddess, who was often war-like as a lioness, you like it's real silver."  
  
Kat looked at Ares who nodded, "It is, and, it suits you." She smiled at him and made her way around the table to another small one in the corner.  
  
The small table housed knifes, daggers and various leather cases. Not interested she started to turn to go to another table when something caught her eye. She picked up a silver and gold dagger with a hilt that looked like a jackal.  
  
"Anubis," her voice barely above a whisper, yet the boy still heard.  
  
"Yes golden one, the God of Death, you don't want that though."  
  
Her vision blurred and she saw a redness marring the shiny finish of the blade, she swayed. Ares came up beside her looking from her to the dagger she held; he suddenly grabbed it from her hand, it looked just like the one...  
  
"Blood, so much blood," she rasped looking up at him, "you can't wipe it all away."  
  
What in the hell was going on in her head? Was she having her "dreams" now while she was awake? Maybe she could see things, mortals could sometimes, like Cassandra, and it wasn't an ability many would consider pleasant. Why would she be seeing things from his past? The whole idea of it was madness and he was probably reading too much into it.  
  
Dropping the dagger on the table he grasped her shoulders and shook her none too gently, "What's wrong with you Kat?"  
  
She rubbed her left eyebrow and slowly shook her head, "It's too hot in hear, I need air," and she turned to walk out of the tent. Ares tossed Asaad a hundred dollar bill for the pendant as he followed her out of the tent and told the boy to keep the change.  
  
As they made their way out into the bazaar the boy shouted, "Many thanks effendi, I shall ask Allah to send you and the golden Goddess many sons."  
  
Kat stopped at steps leading up to a stone building and sat on them. Ares came up to stand beside her, looking down at her. "Come on Kat we should go, you're probably just not used to this heat."  
  
"I'm ok, I just keep having these. shit I don't know what they are," she said as she stood, standing on the bottom step she was as tall as he. "Lets stay," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his long hair, "I'll try not to be such a pain in the ass."  
  
"No, not here, it was a mistake to bring you here," he pulled her arms from around his neck. Still holding her at the wrists and looking in her eyes he said, "I shouldn't be here with you, there's just too many memories here."  
  
"For you or me," she asked.  
  
"Now you're talking crazy again woman, you said you've never been here, oh don't tell me this is probably something from one of those damned dreams you claim to be having. Maybe we should call the physic friends and get you a job."  
  
"Jeez do you always have to be such a jerk?" she ripped her arms out of his grasp and shoved him hard against the chest, catching him off-guard he stumbled backwards. Kat bolted down the narrow street pushing through the crowd.  
  
Damn her, he should just let her go and see how she liked spending the night here on her own. Ares sat down where she had sat on the steps nodding his head. She was too rebellious, but then again he had never liked docile women, she proved she could more than amply take care of herself. This was however an unfamiliar place and she stood out here like a sore thumb with her looks and that blonde hair; she could get in trouble just because of that.  
  
Ares stood, shook his head and took off down the street after her. Why in the hell did she always get to him? She pushed every button he had. Yeah, but he was the one that kept coming back for more. It was the sex he told himself, it was incredible, and it had been a long time since he had felt such intense pleasure. Athena would have said he was thinking with his codpiece again, yeah so what.  
  
"Where in the hell did she go," he rumbled as he looked from booth to booth. Not watching where he was going Ares bumped into Asaad knocking the boy to the ground.  
  
"Effendi I was looking for you," Asaad said trying to catch his breath. Ares bent over and pulled the boy to his feet. "And why would you be looking for me?"  
  
"Your woman, the golden one, you should not have left her alone here," Asaad grabbed Ares' arm and tried to pull him down the street. Ares didn't budge he simply looked at his arm in the boys grasp then to the boy's face, the look caused Asaad to drop Ares' arm and swallow.  
  
"She has an unfortunate independent streak in her I have yet to break her of. Where is she?" Ares said scowling.  
  
"Come I will show you," Asaad led Ares through the crowd, "one such as her, especially alone, can attract the wrong people. I did not want to leave her but I saw some bad men following her, so I thought it best to find you effendi."  
  
The boy led him to a small open area with a fountain in the middle. Kat was sitting on the edge of the fountain with her feet in the water, as was a young Egyptian man. Two other men a little older than the one sitting next to Kat stood beside them.  
  
"Those are the ones, they are in a gang that always harasses the vendors, except us since my cousin Ottawa came, he was the one in the shop even bigger than you. I can get him if you think you may need some help," Asaad proclaimed proudly.  
  
Ares frowned down at the boy, "Go away now," and walked over to the fountain.  
  
"If you stay we can show you the entire city," the young man next to Kat was saying. His friend next to him said something in his native language. "Yes, my brother says we know all the best places and he's right, we can show you a good time."  
  
"Yeah I just bet you can," Ares sneered.  
  
All three men turned to look at him and frowned when they saw the tall dark God. Kat didn't look up at him, she just stared into the water actually wondering if it was such a good idea for her to have put her feet in it.  
  
"This is a private party," the man beside Kat said and put his arm around her shoulders. She was about to shrug it off but then just looked up at Ares and was surprised by the fury she saw there.  
  
Ares felt the rage boiling up inside him. "I suggest you take your hands off my woman."  
  
Kat shrugged the man's arm off of her. After slipping on her sandals she extended her hand to Ares who took it without taking his eyes off of the seated man. The three men glared at Ares but didn't make a move against him.  
  
"So you missed me," Kat said as she stood and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
After glaring back at the seated man a bit longer Ares cut his eyes in her direction without turning his head and smiled, "Yes, but I see you weren't lonely."  
  
"Of course I was darling, anytime I'm away from you I'm very lonely," Kat wrapped her other arm around him, her eyes darted to the other men, "can we go now?"  
  
"Come on blondie I thought we were going to show you around?" the seated man asked coming to his feet.  
  
Ares gave him a contemptuous look, "I guess you don't hear to well boy, she's leaving, with me."  
  
The man obviously not liking Ares' tone, go figure, started towards them.  
  
Kat slid in front of Ares, "It's alright, he just gets a little grumpy if he doesn't get his nap." Kat pushed Ares backwards with her bottom, "Sorry guys, maybe next time." He grumbled behind her and she turned, grabbed his hand and pulled him back up the bazaar.  
  
When they reached the stone steps he pulled his hand out of hers and said angrily, "What in the hell do you think you were doing back there with them? Showing you the city wasn't what they had on their minds, and I don't need you to protect me."  
  
"Jeez as if I didn't know that, will you calm down?" she exclaimed, "and I wasn't protecting you I was just trying to keep you from toasting the idiots. I'm not stupid I know what they had in mind, but they kinda cornered me at the fountain and I was playing along with them hoping you would show up, which by the way you took you're sweet time doing."  
  
Ares wasn't looking at her but at something over her shoulder, "Hey are you listening to me?"  
  
"You're boyfriends are coming."  
  
Kat turned to see the three men approaching. Ares came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her while making an obscene gesture to the men with his other hand. The men dissolved in front of her to be replaced by her apartment wall.  
  
"Does every man who sees you want you?" he asked as he rubbed his face in her sweet smelling hair.  
  
"Of course I'm very hot," she mocked.  
  
"Yes you are," Ares nipped at her bottom lip, "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Weren't you the one mad at me?" leaning into his embrace she continued, "Remember what you said about what mortals do after a fight?"  
  
He remembered.  
  
  
  
Kat was late meeting Meg at the campus gym; she had slept too late after a late night with Ares. It seemed like all her nights were filled with his presence, late or not. Got to be careful Katrin, you're getting too used to him being around, she told herself.  
  
After suiting up she looked for Meg, whom she found engaged in an intense racket ball match with a vaguely familiar red haired woman. Intense Kat thought, make that fierce. The two women were slamming the ball against the court with such ferocity it was exciting to watch.  
  
The match finally ended with Megan barely pulling off the victory. She played like a pro and Kat was proud of her.  
  
"Didn't know you were so good Meggie."  
  
"Hi sugar," Meg said and kissed her cheek, "oh baby there are many things I'm good at you don't know about," she laughed.  
  
The redhead, a very cute rather petite woman with a bob and seemingly flawless skin introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jenna, you must be Katrin," she offered her hand, "your aunt has told me tons about you," Jenna finished with a huge smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kat tilted her head and asked, "How long have you two known each other?"  
  
Both women laughed and Meg said, "Only about two hours but it's the weirdest thing, it's like we've known each other for years."  
  
"Yeah like an instantaneous bond," Jenna said and smiled at Meg.  
  
"You know that happens sometimes, it's rare, but," Kat looked thoughtful, "when it does happens it's special."  
  
Jenna smiled at Kat, "I think you're very intuitive Kat, Meg was right I like you."  
  
"Well thanks, uh I like you too," she smiled at Jenna, lil' weird but nice she thought, "so after that crazy match are you guys beat or do you wanna go a few rounds?" Kat knocked her gloves together.  
  
"Call me a glutton for punishment but I'll spar with ya," Meg gestured with her hand, "but just for a while and take it easy on me okay.  
  
"You'll come too Jenna?" Kat asked.  
  
"I'll be right by your side."  
  
As they walked to the ring Kat had the strongest feeling of déjà vu. As if the three of them had walked together like this before. It was actually a comfortable feeling like home and family, Kat shook her head. Lately she didn't know what was going on in her head, but at least this feeling didn't give her that pounding headache or visions of carnage.  
  
Kat frowned, that wasn't very fair of her. She believed Ares when he told her he didn't have anything to do with her visions or what ever they were. The fact that she only saw the images around him was disturbing but not his fault, although Ares' presence could be the cause. Kat wasn't sure what was happening and Ares, well he was who he was; she couldn't fault him for that.  
  
Meg and Jenna took turns sparring with Kat for an hour. Kat teased that she went easy on them cause they were after all lightweights even though both of them had a few pounds on her. They found her humor lacking and chased her into the poolroom where Meg pushed Kat into the pool and got yelled at by an attendant.  
  
They were making their way to the showers when Kat felt a tingle and turned to see Ares standing behind her.  
  
"You're all wet."  
  
"You're so observant, is that a God thing?"  
  
Ignoring her insolence he offered, "Want a dry?"  
  
"No!" She grabbed his hand, "I'm here with people."  
  
"People?"  
  
She smiled, "Jealous?"  
  
"No, and if I was I could just zap them," he half formed a fireball for emphasis.  
  
"Put that away," Kat said looking around, "It's just Meg and a friend of hers," "And mine" she added after a second.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Kat turned to see Meg and Jenna who had come looking for her.  
  
"Hi Ares," Meg smiled and gave him the once over.  
  
"Ah hmm," Jenna cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh sorry," Megan said turning to her, "Jenna this is Kat's boyfriend, Ares, hot isn't he?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Jenna grabbed for Ares hand, "where can I get one like you?"  
  
"Oh jeez, his ego is big enough with out you guys pumping it up more," Kat rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was going to take you to lunch but now I think I'll take them instead," Ares grinned, "they're nicer."  
  
He walked around Kat and offered his arms to the women who swiftly took them. Ares led them away from her.  
  
"Hey!" Kat yelled and stalked off after them.  
  
  
  
He's got unfathomable charisma Kat thought as she watched Ares interact with her aunt and friend. He could charm the pants off a mannequin. Kat giggled and they all looked at her, she shrugged and turned her attention back to her salad.  
  
A young couple sitting at the table next to theirs was having trouble with their baby. They were very young and it was obvious it was their first child. The baby surpassed whimpering and started to wail loudly.  
  
As Meg and her friend excused themselves to go to the bathroom Kat turned and smiled at the couple with the baby. "Need some help?"  
  
"No, she's got colic, that's what everyone says at least, " the young frazzled mother said, "I'm going to walk with her, it helps sometimes, but thanks."  
  
Returning her attention back to her table Kat saw Ares staring at her. " Cute baby," she said  
  
"Loud baby."  
  
"They're all loud Ares at one time or another," she stared into his eyes for a moment, "Do you have any?"  
  
"Any what?" he said sipping his drink and turning his gaze from her.  
  
In annoyance Kat made a clicking sound with her tongue, "Kids, Ares."  
  
He shook his head and avoided her eyes, "Nope, not a one."  
  
"Oh come on I find that hard to believe, you've been alive for, forever and been with lots of woman," she frowned at the thought, "You must have had one."  
  
"I said I didn't Kat," he pushed his tongue against his bottom lip, "drop it."  
  
Ignoring his request Kat continued, "How is that possible?"  
  
Curling his lip up Ares snarled, "I'm not like you mortals I can control all of my bodily functions, if I don't want to make a child I don't and I haven't wanted to since.I haven't alright"  
  
They sat in silence after his outburst and Ares finally turned to look at her. Kat's eyes were gazed and she was staring off into space as if watching a movie only she could see. Ares touched her hand that lay on the table.  
  
"Where are you Kat?" he whispered.  
  
  
  
"You need to tell him," the blonde said laying her hand on the tall brunettes shoulder.  
  
"I know I know, I'm going to tell him today," she clasped the blondes hand. "I just don't know how he'll react to the news."  
  
"What news?" Ares asked as he walked through the cabin door with a load of wood in his arms.  
  
The women looked at each other but remained silent.  
  
He dropped the wood near the fireplace and turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you going to tell me? You know I hate playing the guessing game, I'd rather cut more wood."  
  
She stared at him a moment longer then said, "Ares, I uh, I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby."  
  
Ares stared at her in silence for what seemed an eternity then nodding his head he choked out, "Okay." He cleared his throat, "We need more wood," and he walked briskly out of the cabin.  
  
She hurried after him, "Ares wait, you can't run away from this, Ares I'm sorry."  
  
He stopped in his tracks and she bumped into his back.  
  
"You're sorry," he turned to face her, "You're sorry you're going to have my baby?"  
  
"No, no," she said shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry to force you into this situation, to give you more burdens than you losing your godhood, a hundred warlords trying to kill you and all the other crap you have to put up with." She said through tears, "I'm just sorry."  
  
Ares grabbed her before she could turn away from him, "Don't."  
  
"Forget it," she tried to pull out of his arms, "pregnant women always cry. I don't know what I expected but you, you don't want it," the tears started again.  
  
"I do want it, and I didn't mean don't cry, cry if you want to," he brushed a tear off her cheek, "just don't ever think I'm sorry for the decision I made or that I'm here with you," he smiled and put his hand on her belly, "I just," he sighed, "I can't protect you like I could before, and I can't give you or it uh" he stammered, "our baby, the things I could have before."  
  
"Oh Ares sometimes you can be so stupid," she said shaking her head and he gave her an offended look, "all we want is your love."  
  
Ares pulled her face towards his, "Where are you?"  
  
Kat stared at him but he wasn't at all sure she was actually seeing him, "All we want is your love," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kat closed her eyes and after a moment opened them to look into his, "Nothing, nothing.I just want to leave."  
  
Ares stared at her bewildered, he still held her face in his hand and he rubbed his thumb over her full bottom lip; Kat smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently, he couldn't help but respond. That was the problem; he just couldn't help himself when it came to her.  
  
  
  
Ares awoke with her in his arms, a regular occurrence. He looked down at her sleeping face, so still, so vulnerable, so very beautiful, he could get used to this, too used to this. Ares frowned, and pulled away slightly. He enjoyed her that's all; it couldn't ever be anything more.  
  
The only woman he would ever love was gone, so very long ago gone. Ares sighed and sat up in her bed, careful not to wake her. He needed distance, to clear his head. Ares turned to look at her once more and then shimmered into blue light.  
  
He materialized on his father's throne, his now. Things had changed so much since Zeus was king of the Gods. His father ruled with an iron fist, his way or the highway. Ares just didn't really care.  
  
Since he was actually the only God of power left, most of the others were just minor Gods with minor abilities, they had chosen he to sit on the throne of Olympus. On occasion a minor if not ridiculous issue would come up and they would demand his judgment in resolving it, but for the most part they left him alone.  
  
It would be just his luck however for something to come up requiring his attention; he knew his judgment couldn't be trusted now. Ares, King of Olympian Gods couldn't even make up his mind regarding a mortal woman.  
  
Ares cursed and walked to the banquet table set up in the main hall. He filled a goblet with wine and swallowed it all in one gulp.  
  
"You might want to take it easy on that, Dionysus just whipped it up and it's particularly potent," his sister said and popped a grape in her mouth.  
  
Ares gave her a disdainful look, "Or not," she said giggling. "Don't be such a poop."  
  
"Times like these 'Dite you should be glad you're my favorite sister, real glad," he sneered refilling his cup.  
  
"I'm your only sister, and I know deep down you simply adore me big brother," she walked over to him and gave him a loud smacking kiss on his cheek.  
  
"So how's your new girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," he rebuked, "and I've decided not to see her again." He did? Now when did he do that?  
  
"Hmm, well yeah I guess that makes sense, she's beautiful, sexy, smart and obviously very hot for you, so of course not seeing her again would only make perfect sense," she mocked.  
  
"Damn it 'Dite, will you lay off, I'm not in the mood," Ares grumbled as he walked back to his throne. "You know it would only end badly for her anyway."  
  
"Oh of course 'cause you can't let yourself love her," she followed him to the throne.  
  
Sitting down Ares rubbed his fingers through his beard and sighed, "I let myself be foolish enough to love a mortal once and that's a mistake I intend to never repeat."  
  
Aphrodite placed her hands on either side of his armrests and leaned in close to him, "Sweetheart you may not have a choice." She shimmered out of view before he could reply.  
  
It was like withdrawal, even painful at times, especially in certain areas, and it had only been a week. He tried to busy himself with anything that would take his mind off of her but nothing was successful for long. His thoughts always returned to her, that beautiful face, that body, Gods the way it felt to be inside her. Ares groaned and changed his position trying to get more comfortable but it was futile.  
  
Ares smacked his hardness through the front of his pants, "Traitor."  
  
Aphrodite appeared before him, "Hey big bro I need your input on some hair brained scheme Cupie has cooked up," her eyes shifted to Ares hands that were trying to conceal something on his lap, "um, come on I need to show you," and she grabbed his arm pulling it.  
  
"Eww, Ares!" she exclaimed seeing what he was hiding, "Maybe you should go to your room and take care of that first," she pointed to his lap and dissolved.  
  
"Take care of it?" he looked down, "What like a pet?" Ares patted himself, "Down boy."  
  
Kat lay on her bed on her belly trying to study but she couldn't concentrate. Stupid, stupid, yes she was, but God she missed his arms around her, his lips against hers. She was not in love with him, she wasn't, nope not her. Yeah, then why did the mere thought of him never coming back make something in her chest ache? You're stupid Kat, just stupid.  
  
He was never coming back. Guess I underestimated my appeal she thought. Had she really believed he would be around forever? And what if he did come back what would she do? Good question. You'll just fall into his arms you idiot, because.because you love him.  
  
Kat went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. "Shit it's cold," she shivered; the damned furnace was on the blink again. She finished, bolted to her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but after five minutes she got up threw on a robe and walked teeth chattering to the kitchen. After putting the kettle on she went to the utility closet and looked at the furnace. "Piece of shit."  
  
The phone rang causing her to almost jump out of her skin. Dashing for it she stubbed her toe on a chair and cursed.  
  
"Hello," no answer, "hello," she hesitated then slammed the phone down cursing some more, jeez she really did have a potty mouth. "So fucking what?" she said out loud and laughed.  
  
She started to make her tea when the phone rang again, this time she ignored it. By the time she got to the table with her cup the phone had stopped ringing. Maybe she could relax with her tea without being harassed by cranks. Oh shit she had a thought, what if it was psycho David? Oh well if he was on the phone calling her at least he wasn't here raping or murdering her.  
  
It rang again. Kat walked to it slowly, cup in hand. She picked it up and paused before saying hello. "Yeah?" dead air, "Okay dumb-ass you've pissed me off now so talk to the machine." She hung up, switched her answering machine on and turned both the ringer and volume down.  
  
She went back to her cold empty bed, knowing she'd never be able to sleep. Boy was she going to be a bitch in the morning.  
  
She didn't want to get out of bed it was so warm; maybe she'd play hooky today. Her eyes popped open, the furnace was broken, she shouldn't be this warm. Waking fully she realized someone was lying beside her. Yelping she tried to get out of bed only to have his arms pull her back against him.  
  
"It's me," he breathed in her ear and kissed it.  
  
"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" she stared at him for a minute, "You."  
  
"I know," he interrupted brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. He smiled so sweetly, damn him.  
  
"Forgive me?" he said as he bent to kiss her neck.  
  
Her vision blurred, no not now she thought as the image engulfed her.  
  
She walked slowly but purposely across yet another battlefield, the long hooded velvet robe she wore flowed around her. Arrows flew, warriors clashed around her and Ares fought in the distance, slashing everything around him like a Norse berserker.  
  
Ares hesitated; a man in tattered leather armor stabbed him through the chest and was trying to pull the sword out. Ares saw the tall hooded figure coming towards him and knew it was she. Finally coming back to him, not very damned likely he thought.  
  
Ares pulled the sword out of his chest, turned it and stabbed the astonished man with his own sword; he then waved his hand and enclosed himself and the woman in a type of force field.  
  
She stopped two feet in front of him and pulled the hood from her head. Gods she was so very beautiful, if he had a heart she could stop it.  
  
"Ares," she said softly.  
  
"No, save it, I know why you're here," he said acridly. "You want me to stop the war right when it's just getting good too. Sorry babe no can do." She only looked at him.  
  
"Since when have you become such a pacifist anyway? Not to long ago we fought side by side, slashing through anything or anyone in our way."  
  
Shaking her head she said, "I had reasons to fight then and those were trained warriors we went up against, not unskilled villagers. This is wrong Ares, even you should be able to see that."  
  
He winced as if she'd slapped him. "That's where you're wrong babe," he extended his arms outward, "God of War here, it's what I do."  
  
She sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah what you do," she turned to go.  
  
"Come back to me," he said quickly, "come back and I'll stop it. It'll be like it was before."  
  
She turned back to face him and slowly shook her head, "It could never be like it was Ares, not after you..."  
  
Ares closed the distance between them, grabbing her shoulders he shook her, "I lied, yeah I fucking lied, but I, "he hesitated, "What do you want from me, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Ares."  
  
"What, what do you want, huh? You want me to beg? Is that what you want? Well you can forget it sweetheart, never gonna hap." His expression suddenly changed, he looked at her for what seemed forever.  
  
"Alright," he nodded and fell to his knees, he pushed his face against her belly. Pulling her hand to his lips he moaned, "Forgive me," looking up into her eyes he whispered, "I.I love you, forgive me."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief but looking in his eyes she saw his words were true. Shaken she cupped his face in her hand, "I love you too Ares, I love you too."  
  
"Missed you Kat," he said in between the kisses he trailed down her neck.  
  
"Oh were you gone?" she asked, her head clearing.  
  
Ares pushed her down on the bed, "You know you missed me."  
  
"Maybe, but you're bad for me."  
  
He stared into her eyes, "Yeah, and you're bad for me."  
  
"Oh hell I've never been accused of doing anything good for me. Why start now?" she pushed him over to his back, crawled astride him and kissed him passionately.  
  
Yeah she was definitely ditching today, all day.  
  
She had dozed off again. Turning and looking at the clock she yelped and threw off the covers. Kat dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to find Ares standing over the tables that held the growing city; she walked over to stand beside him.  
  
"When are you going to start the temple?"  
  
"Gotta one track mind don't ya?" she ran her hand over his chest.  
  
He lower his head slightly and looked at her through his impossibly long eyelashes, "Actually for once, I wasn't thinking of what you always seem to make me think of," his eyes raked over her delicious body.  
  
Kat reddened; jeez he could still make her blush. "The guys will be here soon, we can start on your temple tonight. Will that please you my Lord?" she bowed slightly and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It's a beginning," he bit at her neck, "you can finish pleasing me after "the guys" leave."  
  
Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. Kat pulled out of his arms, and walked towards it, "If you're going to stay shouldn't you change?" She looked back and he already had.  
  
She opened the door and Josh walked in followed by Stacie who looked voluptuous in her too tight top and jeans, as usual. Jeez she always makes me feel like a boy, Kat thought noticing how Ares was also noticing Stacie's curves.  
  
"Josh you know Ares," Kat said as she walked over to stand by him again, "and this is Stacie," she finished with an elbow to his ribs, which he seemed not to notice and continued to leer at the bimbo.  
  
"Hi it's very nice to meet you," Stacie gushed and offered her hand, which Ares took and didn't let go.  
  
Kat forced air out between her teeth and turned to Josh, "So is Derrick coming," she asked.  
  
"Yeah said he was," Josh barely finished when Derrick walked thorough the door with out knocking.  
  
"I'm here ladies you can relax now," his smile faded when he saw the big man standing between Kat and Stacie.  
  
"Okay let's get to it, if you want Stacie, uh Stacie," Kat repeated since Stacie continued to stare at Ares ignoring her. "Yo Stacie," Kat rudely snapped her fingers in Stacie's direction, "ya in there?"  
  
Not tearing her gaze from the hunky God, she answered absently, "Yeah."  
  
"If you want you can finish the roof you were working on a couple of days ago."  
  
"Sure, s'cool," and she smiled at Ares again.  
  
"Since we finished the congress building, I thought we could start on the temple," Kat said turning her gaze to the guys.  
  
"Whatever," Derrick said scowling.  
  
Ignoring the moody man next to him Josh said, "You're the boss, say what God are we gonna make the temple for?"  
  
"Um, well, how 'bout the God of War," she cut her eyes to Ares.  
  
"Mars," Stacie interjected seemingly proud of herself.  
  
"Actually it's Ares, Stacie," Josh said rolling his eyes, "Mars is his Roman equivalent and our city's Grecian."  
  
Missing his sarcasm Stacie squeaked, "Oh just like you," and she laid her finger on Ares chest.  
  
"Great you're making the temple to your boyfriend?" Derrick sneered.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Stacie said her hopes for seduction momentarily dashed.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Ares stared at Derrick his upper lip curling.  
  
"Let's just get started," Kat put her hand on Ares' chest. "Easy Heathcliff, why don't you help Stacie?" what am I saying she thought, but at least Ares tore his eyes off of Derrick and looked into hers.  
  
She smiled up at him, "Please," then reached up to press her lips to his in a soft kiss. Ares cupped the left cheek of her buttocks in his hand, gave her a squeeze and then turned his attention to Stacie. Kat walked around towards the guys at the other side of the table and started working.  
  
This was not the best day she had ever had; no in fact this was rapidly becoming one of the shittiest days she'd had in a long time. Between the seemingly non-stop bickering of the two men now standing behind her by a small saw horse, and the constant giggling coming from Stacie, nothing was actually being accomplished.  
  
She was afraid that Josh and Derrick, who were now heatedly arguing about how high the arch should be on the temple, might actually come to blows. If it happened she'd just let them kill each other, yeah, at least they'd be quiet afterwards, because she was really getting sick of this shit.  
  
Stacie giggled in her high-pitched voice and touched Ares on the chest again letting her hand linger this time. Okay Stacie you little bimbo, would you giggle if I walked over there and hot glued your huge breasts together? I think not, Kat grinned and almost giggled herself. She heard Derrick raise his voice breaking her musings and turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm a control freak? Listen geek I'm just trying to make this stupid piece of shit better now give me the goddamned saw," he yelled pulling the hand saw out of Josh's grasp. Derrick used too much force and the momentum caused the saw to slash the air behind him like a sword. Derrick never saw Kat who was coming up behind him, her hands raised in front of her.  
  
"Guys can you kill each other later, right now we've got," the saw slashed her outstretched arm right across the wrist. Kat gasped turned her wrist over to see the gaping wound, rapidly seeping blood. She covered it with her other hand trying to staunch the blood flow. This is bad she thought, ok anyone got a band-aid? No? Well how 'bout a tourniquet? So much blood all over her favorite sweater, she was gonna kill Derrick, right after she regained consciousness.  
  
Kat's knee's buckled and Ares was suddenly there supporting her. She felt as though she was in a movie running in slow motion, Josh and Derrick were saying something but she just couldn't understand them.  
  
"Kat, Katrin," Ares said as he wrapped his big hand over hers that was holding the wound together, he looked so concerned, that was so sweet but after she had a nap and maybe a transfusion she'd be just fine. She started to tell him as much when a stabbing pain, worse than the one in her wrist, assaulted her head and made everything even more fuzzy.  
  
She wasn't standing next to Ares anymore; he was leading her through a crowd, her hand in his. There were so many people all around pressing against her so she didn't really notice the man behind her until he pressed something in her side. The sudden pain made her sway again. She was on the ground now and Ares was kneeling beside her, she reached out to him, blood on her hand, Ares grasped it and then the blood covered his hand too.  
  
"It's not bad he said," trying to wipe the blood from her hand with his.  
  
"You can't," she swallowed, "you can't wipe it all away," she released her side and showed him her other hand soaked in her blood. Averting his eyes from the oozing wound on her side Ares pulled her into his arms.  
  
Kat's vision cleared slightly and she realized she had spoken those words aloud. Her eyes met Ares', his face pained with the memory her words brought him. "Come on Kat, I can fix this," his voice barely above a whisper as he started with her towards the bedroom.  
  
"Oh man, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I, "Derrick stammered.  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital," Josh interrupted, "jeez I saw it, it's so deep."  
  
"No," Ares snarled and led her towards the bedroom.  
  
Josh rushed up beside them, "Come on man, look at all the blood she's losing, she needs to go the hospital," he persisted.  
  
"I know you're concerned but I can take care of it, she'll be all right, just go now," Ares said giving them a mental push.  
  
Carrying Kat through the bedroom door he slammed it behind them and laid her down. Sitting next to her Ares wrapped his hand completely around her wrist. Immediately she felt a tingling and warmth radiate through her whole body.  
  
"That idiot, I should zap him," his voice calm, betraying the fact he actually had no intention of letting Derrick have it.  
  
"You healed me." Kat said sitting up and looking down at her now closed wrist. "Just like that."  
  
"Yeah a gift from my dead sister," he hesitated, "it would have been very bad if I hadn't been here."  
  
She looked from her wrist to his face, "Thank you, " she leaned over to kiss him but he got up before she could.  
  
"I've got to go," he said looking at the wall not her. She expected him just to shimmer into his blue light but he just stood there staring into space.  
  
"Ares," she took his hand in hers.  
  
He pulled her to her feet and grabbed her shoulders roughly, "What are you doing," he growled, "That's the second time you've said that, about the blood."  
  
Kat tried to roll her shoulders out of his grasp and pushed his chest with her still bloody hands, "I don't know what you're talking about, I was a little out of it earlier, massive blood loss does that to us mortals, now let me go."  
  
Ares released her shoulders and pulled her hands from his chest, he stared at the blood a moment and then it disappeared, as it did from his hands and her sweater. She looked into his eyes and said quietly, "I think I was there."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked angrily releasing her hands.  
  
"The dreams," she hesitated, "they're not just dreams, I'm having them while I'm awake now," she looked away, "they feel like.memories. I think, I think I was her."  
  
He laughed bitterly, "I think you've lost it woman, you weren't anywhere and you're not her."  
  
She returned her gaze to his eyes, "Then why am I having her memories?" Kat punched him in the chest, "Did you love Xena so very much you can't believe that I could be her?"  
  
He grabbed her shoulders again, "Xena? You don't know what you're talking about. You've got that, that show mixed up in your head with some stupid dreams you keep having. You're really losing it babe."  
  
"Not dreams, memories you asshole," Kat said vehemently as she pushed him so hard he stumbled back against her nightstand. "Jeez you're so stubborn," she snarled as he stared at her in astonishment, "I know you don't want to believe I'm Xena because you don't love me and you loved her but."  
  
Straightening Ares said, "I never loved Xena."  
  
Kat looked at him in confusion shaking her head, "Then, then who was it you knelt before on that battlefield, asking forgiveness?" she looked away, "Who was it," she swallowed, " who was it that you told you," she looked back into his face, "you loved."  
  
He shook his head this time, "No, you can't know that," his lip curled in a snarl and he advanced on her, "What game are you playing?"  
  
Kat raised her hands defensively her eyes pleading, "Who was it Ares?"  
  
He stopped and took a deep breath, "It was Soel, not Xena, her daughter, she was, she was my wife."  
  
Kat stared at him overwhelmed then pressed her fingers to her forehead as images sliced through her mind, she swayed and her knees buckled. Ares was there again, picking her up and depositing her on the bed. She tried to look at him but she couldn't focus through the pain.  
  
Ares stared at her then slowly backed away shaking his head.  
  
"No, no," he shimmered into a blue light.  
  
Materializing in the great hall he threw a fireball at the columns there shattering them.  
  
"Stop it Ares you're going to bring the whole place down around our heads." Aphrodite threw something heart-shaped at him, hitting him in the chest knocking him back slightly.  
  
"Tell me you didn't have anything to do with this Aphrodite," he snarled.  
  
"Of course not," she said indignant, "well I knew she was Soel, but that's all."  
  
"You knew," he laughed resentfully, "she's not Soel," he shook his head.  
  
"Oh come on bro you know she is, she's come back to you," she stood before him. "You don't have to feel guilty anymore for not saving her then, and you don't have to feel guilty for loving Kat now, because she's your wife, she is Soel, the only woman you've ever loved. Why in Hades name are you here?"  
  
"Soel," Ares looked into his sister's eyes, "nothings that different 'Dite, she's still mortal and someday I'll lose her again."  
  
"You may lose her sooner if you don't get back there big brother. Soel's strong but it's coming back to her now, all at once, it's got to be over- whelming. And Ares," she laid her hand gently on his shoulder, "she's not the only one who's back, he is too, his fate seems to be linked to hers just like yours. You're the only one that can save her from this and him, but to do it you're going to have to feel the pain all over again."  
  
"David." He said it like a curse and disappeared before 'Dite could say another word.  
  
"Oh God," Kat moaned.  
  
Her head felt as though it was going to explode and Ares had left her, she knew he was gone again, damn him. She curled into a fetal position moaning. A myriad of images came rushing to her.  
  
"Ares."  
  
She could handle this. She did not need him. She had handled Egypt's army almost single-handed; the Gods knew her brother wasn't any help. Kat sat up, her head still throbbing. Her brother?  
  
"Caesarion," she whispered.  
  
There was something, something she needed to remember about him. Something important. A blinding pain seared her brain and she collapsed on the bed again.  
  
"I always preferred Ptolemy, but you know that sis."  
  
Kat managed to half sit up, still holding her head. "David, get out David."  
  
"Now is that anyway to greet your long lost brother?"  
  
David sat on the bed next to her. "What's the matter? Maybe I can help, you used to rely on me, before he lied his way into your life, your bed." David reached out and caressed her cheek, "You do remember how he lied, don't you?"  
  
"Everything's so confused," Kat looked into David's eyes, "of course I should have seen it before, you, you were there with us, "she pressed her cold fingers against her forehead. An image of the man she had known as brother stood before her, dressed like the Pharaoh he was never to be.  
  
"Ptolemy."  
  
David looked at her with slight apprehension. "What else do you remember my love?"  
  
"This is crazy, please just leave me alone for now, I need to lie down for a while. We can talk about it later okay?"  
  
David leaned towards her and encircled her in his arms.  
  
"I'll be here for you Soel," he gave her a feigned smile, "I just want to be with you, that's all I ever wanted." David pulled something out of his sleeve behind Kat's back.  
  
"You were mine before he stole you from me. I would have given you all of Egypt, you would have been it's queen, my queen," he felt her stiffen in his arms.  
  
David tightened his arms around her, "I just wish your lover was here to see this again, but him being a God again, "David pulled back so he could look into her face, "well he could ruin our little reunion."  
  
Smiling malevolently David raised the blade high above their heads, she remembered, he had smiled like that the day he had shoved the long dagger into her side. The day he had killed her, her and her baby, Ares' baby. Kat didn't have to see what he held, she knew.  
  
"Kin," she swayed, " not of my blood. No!" she screamed.  
  
There was aloud cracking noise and David's eyes met hers as he collapsed on top of her. As blood soaked her shirt she somehow summoned the strength to push him off. Kat scooted back across her bed whimpering and would have fallen if Ares had not appeared and caught her, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"You're okay," he hugged her to his chest as she continued to whimper.  
  
"Again, he did it again," Kat held out her bloody hand, "the blood, oh God the blood."  
  
"No Kat," he grasped her hand gently, "it's not your blood," Ares pulled her face in his direction, "it's his, and now it's gone." With a wave of his hand the room was clean again and David was gone too.  
  
"But it was mine, he, he, " her lips trembled, "I died in your arms," Kat buried her face in his chest, "our baby, our baby too Ares," she sobbed.  
  
"Yes," his eyes suddenly stung, "but it's ok now, he'll never hurt you again," Ares kissed her head, "and there'll be other babies for us. I love you Soel, I always have."  
  
Kat looked into his eyes and saw the love in them, just as she had all those years ago. Ares had bent to kiss her when she swayed against him still disoriented. Ares pulled her even closer supporting all her weight.  
  
Megan who had been standing in the bedroom doorway in stunned silence dropped something and hurried towards Kat.  
  
"My baby, oh my little girl," Megan whispered and took Kat from his arms. Ares reluctantly released her and stepped back as the women embraced  
  
"Megan, you, did you?"  
  
"He broke in upstairs but I knew he was down here with you and he was going to hurt you. I don't know how I knew but I knew. "  
  
Megan cut her eyes to Ares and then back to Kat, "I shot the bastard, he was gonna hurt you again, I couldn't lose you, not again, " Meg looked at Kat and Ares in confusion, not really understanding what she was saying.  
  
"And you, where in the hell were you?" Megan asked of Ares. "You were supposed to protect her," she finished with a poke to his chest.  
  
Ares stared at her his own expression a mix of surprise and confusion. "I uh, " he looked at Kat, then back to Meg. Ares shook his head. They had come back together, mother and daughter.  
  
"It looks as though you didn't need me anyway."  
  
"Never did," Megan grinned and nodded towards Kat, "but she does. How the hell are we going explain this? 'Well officer this man killed my daughter in a previous life and was trying to again, you know what they say 'bout tigers and their stripes? Anyway I shot him and the God of War cleaned up the mess.' I need a drink." She released Kat and started to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll take care of everything Xena, don't worry," Ares said as he took Kat in his arms again.  
  
"Call me Meg, I, I'll be upstairs I think you two have a lot to talk about, we'll talk later too Soel, uh I mean Kat. I love you sweetheart." she tilted her head with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"I think I'll call Jenna, I think she and I have a lot to talk about too," Megan said as she walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Ares picked Kat up and laid her gently on the bed. Sitting next to her he stroked her golden hair.  
  
"Megan's Xena, my," Kat slowly shook her head, "I think this is too much for me to comprehend."  
  
Ares laid his head on her belly, "I'm sorry I left, I.I should have been here to protect you, David could have."  
  
"Yeah you should have been here," Ares raised his head and met her eyes, "but you were confused, it's all a little hard to take, even for a God," she finished and touched his cheek.  
  
"When you, when I lost you, I didn't want to live anymore, I don't know if I have a soul but it felt as though I lost it when I lost you. She," he tilted his head towards the door, "and 'Dite are the ones that keep me alive," Ares smiled, "kicking and screaming."  
  
"Then I owe them more than I could ever re-pay," she sat up and her lips found his in a tentative kiss that deepened with a fierce passion.  
  
Ares kissed her as though he were trying to pull her inside him. He loved her, even before he knew who she really was. Aphrodite was right; he had felt guilty, like he was betraying Soel by loving Kat but that didn't matter now.  
  
"Ares," she breathed, " I love you so much."  
  
He smiled, "I love you, it's always been just you."  
  
Ares held her after they made love, as he had many times in the past weeks, as he had millenniums ago. She was his again, but for how long?  
  
"Happy big brother?"  
  
Ares turned to look at the beautiful Goddess that stood next to the bed.  
  
"Yes," he took the hand she held out to him, "but for how long? I have forever but she.someday I'll lose her again."  
  
"No one knows how long they have, not even us Ares. Just love her and don't think about forever," she squeezed his hand, "Oh by the way I have a present for you, I found it during spring cleaning. It was fathers and now it's yours my king." She winked and laid a small pouch in his hand.  
  
"No, don't open it till I leave."  
  
Ares pulled her hand to his lips and gently kissed it, "I love you sis."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes, "Oh Ares I love you." Aphrodite shimmered in a pink light and was gone.  
  
Curiosity getting the best of him, Ares emptied the pouch into his other hand. Staring at the small thing in his hand he laughed then squeezed his hand shut while taking a deep breath.  
  
Finally opening his hand again he stared at the sparkling gelatinous cube. Smiling as he brushed a golden lock from Kat's face Ares whispered, "Looks like we have forever after all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caesarion was permanently "cut" from this storyline. 


End file.
